A Marauder's Tale
by SirEvy
Summary: Enemies, crushes, pranks, magic, strict teachers, detentions, a stalking cat, Quidditch-obsessed roommates, a rising Dark Lord and a bossy redhead all leave their mark as our favourite pranksters struggle to find their place in the wizarding world. But it's all good as long as they have each other, right?
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**__I've been wanting to write a Marauder fic for ages now and I finally decided to do it! I hope I'll get this right, and if anybody has any suggestions, I'd really like to hear them, honestly._

_This chapter is divided into four parts-one for each of the Marauders-and I've done it in alphabetical order. Remus' is the longest one, just because I think there's a lot to explain in his case._

_**Disclaimer**: I own Harry Potter and everything related to it. Just Kidding! No, I don't (__Wouldn't it be awesome if I did, though?)__ That all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. Always has and always will. I only own a few of the characters I'll introduce later. And Sirius-him I own in my head and I swear it's perfectly legal there. Yeah, I agree, I have issues._

* * *

Prologue

Sirius Black sighed as he watched the important-looking owl approach his house, a letter clutched tightly in its beak, a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. He already knew whom the letter was from and, although he was excited, Sirius couldn't help but feel hopeless.

He would be in Slytherin—how could he not? All of his family had been in Slytherin and it was only natural that he would be also.

He opened his window, stepping back to allow the owl in. It flew into his room, dropped the letter onto his head, before flying back out. Sirius smiled as he reached atop of his head and grabbed the letter, turning it over in his hands. Finally, after almost twelve years of waiting, he was going to go to Hogwarts.

He hoped against hope that he would be different, that he would be the first Black to break away from tradition and be sorted into another House. He didn't care if he was Sorted into Hufflepuff. Any House would be good as long as it wasn't Slytherin.

"Sirius!" Mrs Black's voice carried up to his room and Sirius sighed. "Come down here, boy!"

"Coming, mother," Sirius called back as he set the letter on top of his nightstand, staring at it longingly. He wished he was there already, instead of here, where he was expected to go downstairs and greet the rest of the Black Family and act as if he belonged.

He walked out of his room slowly, trying to take as much time as he could before having to greet them. He stopped suddenly, turning to look at his reflection in the mirror at the end of the hall. He stared into his grey eyes, frowning slightly, as if he were thinking very hard about something.

"I won't be in Slytherin," he whispered in a determined voice to his reflection. "I won't."

* * *

Remus Lupin sat quietly at the top of the stairs of their cosy, little home, trying his best to listen to his parents' conversations without making his presence known. It wasn't hard, given that his parents had their back to him and the stairs were situated just so, that he was able to see them without being seen, but he had a feeling that the stranger they were talking to was aware of his presence all the same, by the way his piercing blue eyes kept flickering in his direction, twinkling with amusement.

He was the strangest wizard Remus had ever seen. He was a tall, thin and distinguished man, with an air of wisdom and amiability around him. He had silver hair and a silver beard longer than any Remus had ever seen, long enough that he could've tucked it into his belt if he had wanted to. Perhaps the most curious thing about his appearance, even more so than his bright purple robes, were the half-moon spectacles that were perched atop of his long, crooked nose; Remus had a feeling that it had been broken on more than one occasion.

Although Remus was sure he had never met the wizard before, he had a feeling that he had seen him somewhere. His parents seemed to know perfectly who the man was and they had been pleasantly surprised to find him standing in the front porch of their home. They had showed him into their small sitting room and asked Remus to wait in his room, while they discussed some important matters.

Curiosity had gotten the best of young Remus, which is why he was currently sitting on the stairs, instead of being in his room like he had been asked. He knew they were talking about him, by the way his name carried from his mum's lips to his ears. But about what he did not know because they spoke in low, excited voices and Remus did not dare to go any closer.

He wondered, for a moment, if it had something with his condition.

Ever since that fateful night, five years back, he had spent more times than he could count in and out of St Mungo's, being prodded and poked and forced to drink nasty potions that left him feeling sick afterwards, but nothing worked. There simply was no cure for Lycanthropy.

But his parents had still not lost hope. They had taken to bringing wizards and witches into their homes, each stranger than the next, all falsely claiming that they could cure his condition. Even though he still wished with all his heart on every shooting star to be normal and do normal things boys his age did, Remus had long given up and learned to accept his fate and sometimes he wished his parents would, too.

But they wouldn't, _couldn't_ give up and Remus couldn't help but feel guilty sometimes.

After all, it was his fault his parents were constantly worried, not only because of his condition, but also because of their financial problems, despite the fact that his father worked for the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and earned enough for them to live comfortably. It seemed that every last Knut his parents had been saving for when Remus would be old enough to attend Hogwarts was spent in trying to find a cure for his Lycanthropy instead.

Remus let out a small, sad sigh. The thing he wanted the most was the opportunity to be able to attend Hogwarts, like most boys his age. He wanted to go to the school and make friends and learn magic and just be normal.

Sadly, because of his Lycanthropy, that would never be the case.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from his sad reality and concentrated instead on the stranger downstairs. He was sure he had seen him somewhere before, but where?

A book, perhaps? No, it hadn't been a book, it had been something smaller.

He bit his lip, fishing out of his pocket a Chocolate Frog. Ever since he had been bitten, Remus had taken an instant like to chocolate and found that it helped to calm his nerves.

He opened it and bit quickly, before the enchanted piece of chocolate could do more than twitch a chocolaty leg. He took the card that came along with it hoping it would be his missing Cliodna card, but was Circe, much to his disappointment; he had about six of her in the small box under his bed…Remus sat up suddenly, remembering exactly where he had seen that strange man downstairs.

He stood up quickly and ran to his room, before throwing himself on the floor and reaching under his bed for the small box. No sooner had Remus removed the lid when his mum's voice carried into his room from the foot of the stairs.

"Remus, honey, can you come down here for a moment?"

"Coming, mum," Remus called back reluctantly, closing the box, before placing it back under his bed. He stood up and brushed his clothes for any dust, before heading down the stairs, his stomach doing nervous summersaults, now trying to remember the name of the strange man in his sitting room. He knew now where he had seen him before and he felt as if he should know exactly who he was.

"This is my son, Remus," his father said as soon as Remus had come into view and he looked up, meeting the stranger's gaze for the first time. The man smiled kindly and Remus opened his eyes wide in surprise as he realised whom the man was. "Remus, this is—"

"You're Albus Dumbledore," he blurted out, interrupting his dad.

"Why, so I am," Dumbledore said pleasantly, smiling down at him.

Remus felt the tip of his ears grow warm, like they always did when he was nervous or embarrassed and he looked down. "I recognised you from your Chocolate Frog card," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore replied, sounding oddly proud. "One of my greatest accomplishments as of yet, if I do say so myself."

"We'll leave you two alone," his mother said and Remus couldn't help but notice that she sounded excited and happy and a bit relieved; it was an odd change from the worried tone he was so used to hearing. She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly as she exited the sitting room and his father did the same, patting him on the back, before exiting after his mother.

"Now, young Mr Lupin, if you would please take a seat, we can get down to business,'' Dumbledore said, slightly startling Remus.

He gave a small nod as he took the seat across from him, placing his hands in his lap and keeping his eyes trained on the floor. He had no idea what Albus Dumbledore, whom he knew now was current Headmaster at Hogwarts School, would want with him, but he had a feeling he'd know soon.

"Now, I take it you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked and Remus nodded.

"You're Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts' current Headmaster."

"Indeed I am. Now, what do you know about Hogwarts, Remus?"

Remus sighed, finally raising his eyes to meet Dumbledore's. "It's a school of magic, where wizards and witches my age learn about the magical arts and are trained how to control their magic," he said, trying to keep the longing out of his voice, but failing.

"And how would you like to attend Hogwarts, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, placing the tips of his long, slender fingers together as he peered down at him through his half-moon spectacles.

Remus hesitated for a moment, looking out of the window to his left. The moon was almost non-existent, just a small, half-crescent hanging like a fingernail in the still-bright sky. It seemed to Remus like it was mocking him, in its smirk-like state. He turned to look back at Dumbledore, who was looking at him curiously.

"I would very much like it, sir," he said, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. He looked from Dumbledore to the door into which his parents had disappeared, not knowing how much he should tell Dumbledore or how much he already knew. "But the thing is, Professor—I don't know if my parents mentioned it—but I'm ill. I have a—a disease and I would be unable to keep up with the schoolwork. I would go if I could, honestly, but I'm afraid I can't."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, looking at Remus intently. He looked out the window, like Remus had done a few minutes before and said, "Our sentimental friend, the moon. Friend to many and foe to some." He looked back at him and Remus felt as if Dumbledore were looking deep into his soul.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, his heartbeat increasing as he fidgeted nervously. _Did Dumbledore know of his condition_?

"Do not mind me," Dumbledore said. "I am an old man and sometimes say things of no importance. Now, your mother tells me you have accomplished some extraordinary wandless magic, is that so?"

The abrupt change of subject caught Remus off-guard for a moment and he stared at Dumbledore curiously as he nodded, wondering how much his parents had told him. He had indeed performed wandless magic before, but he had never thought much of it before now.

"I have," he said slowly.

"Would you care to show me?"

Remus shrugged and held out his palm, frowning slightly as he concentrated, before bright, blue flames erupted onto it. With a wave of his hand, he made them disappear and he looked up to see Dumbledore looking at him curiously again.

"I've done other things," he said uncertainly, "like making things move, but it's a bit trickier and takes much more concentration."

"Indeed it does," Dumbledore replied, before breaking into a smile. "I must say, that was quite impressive, Remus. Not many wizards can perform that kind of magic. You have potential, yes, and talent…why, with the right kind of training, you could become a great wizard some day! How does that sound to you?"

"I suppose it would be nice, Professor. Mum's planning to teach me at home. She's even promised to get me my very own wand," Remus said, trying to sound cheerful about his situation.

"Wouldn't you prefer to attend a school, with other young wizards and witches like yourself? Say, Hogwarts, for instance?" Dumbledore asked, slightly leaning forward as he said this.

Remus sighed. "I would, Professor. But you don't understand—my illness, it's contagious, see. I'm afraid that if you knew of my condition, you wouldn't be here."

"But what if I told you I already know about it?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile, leaning back in his seat.

Remus stared. "You know about my condition?" he repeated slowly, wondering if he had heard the Professor right.

"Indeed I do and I see no reason why you could not attend. You're a talented young wizard and Hogwarts is just the place for you."

"But, Professor, if you already know what I am, then you'll know why I cannot go. I'm a—a werewolf. I can't be around people, let alone sleep in the same room as them during the full moon! If people knew what I am—I don't think I'll fit in your school at all."

"Ah, but my dear Mr Lupin, you're only a werewolf once a month and a boy for the remaining twenty-nine days. And people needn't know of your condition and I would advise against telling anyone, for their safety as well as yours. Only the teachers will know and I can assure you they'll be most discreet, so I see no reason for you not to live a normal life while at Hogwarts. As for your transformations, I've taken the necessary precautions, like finding a secure location where you can go once a month and you'll be at the care of our Matron, who is very good at her job." Dumbledore smiled, peering down his long, crooked nose at Remus, waiting for his reply.

It was too much for Remus to take in and he stayed silent for a moment, his head spinning with excitement.

"You mean I can attend Hogwarts? And make friends? And learn magic? And live in a castle?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Dumbledore chuckled. "And many more things. As long as you promise to behave responsibly regarding your Lycanthropy, I don't see why you cannot attend Hogwarts."

Remus nodded eagerly. "I promise, Professor."

"Then, I believe we have a deal."

* * *

"What is that, mum?" the small, blond boy asked as he entered the tiny kitchen.

His mum spun around, her eyes twinkling in excitement as she clutched a letter in her hand. She said nothing, just held out the letter for Peter to take. He took it curiously and turned it in his hand, almost dropping it when he saw whom it was from. It was almost too good to be true—he, Peter Pettigrew, had actually received his Hogwarts letter. For a moment, he wondered if it was another cruel trick those boys from his village were always playing on him.

He did not have a single friend in his village—they all made ridiculed him because his mum was his best friend and he had no magic, according to them.

He looked at his mum, eyes wide in pleasant surprise.

"I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, son, you're going to Hogwarts," Mrs Pettrigrew confirmed, beaming proudly at him.

Peter grinned, clutching the letter to his chest. He was going to Hogwarts! He couldn't believe his luck as he stared down at the letter in his hand, his eyes shining with happiness.

His happiness, however, was short lived.

"Well, will you look at that," a cold voice called from the kitchen's doorway. "My son's not a Squib after all." His father slumped into the kitchen, his cold, black eyes staring at him. Peter dropped his gaze, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "Maybe now, you'll finally stop embarrassing me," Mr Pettigrew said, laughing scornfully and Peter blinked back tears, willing himself not to cry. He wouldn't give his father that satisfaction.

"I think that'll be enough, Anthony," Mrs Pettigrew said quietly, before turning to her son and smiling at him, but Peter could tell it was forced. "Peter, honey, why don't you go play outside?"

"So typical of you, Phillipa," sneered Anthony, looking at Peter with contempt as the stubby, blue-eyed boy exited the kitchen, staring intently at the floor. "Always defending your useless son."

Everyone had always thought Peter was a useless Squib: the boys in his village, his cousins, his uncles, even his father. But this, this letter proved otherwise. He was magical. He was special, like his mum had always told him.

Peter would show them; he would show them he was just as magical as they were and just as deserving of attending Hogwarts.

* * *

"Is it here, mum?" James Potter called as he rushed down the stairs, like he had done every day for the past month. "Is it finally here?"

"Is what here, darling?" Mrs Potter said innocently and James could tell she was smiling. "And I hope you're not running down the stairs, Jamie, or I'll have no other choice but to hold this letter for another day."

James grinned as he jumped the last few steps, before rushing outside onto the back porch, where his mother was already having tea, almost knocking Libby, his favourite house-elf, over.

"Sorry about that, Libbs!" he called over his shoulder as he crossed the great, glass doors. He had been waiting for his Hogwarts letter to arrive for almost three weeks and now it was finally here. "Where is it, mum?" he asked excitedly.

Mrs Potter tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well I don't know, son. I cannot think straight without my good morning kiss, you know."

James laughed, throwing his arms around his mum and kissing her cheek. "Can I have it, mum? Please, please, please?"

"Of course, dear," Mrs Potter smiled, handing James his letter.

"About time!" he yelled, thrusting the letter up in the air eagerly, like a trophy. "Can we go to Diagon Alley now, mum? Can we? Please?" he said, jumping up and down and looking at his mum pleadingly.

"Well, I don't see why not," Mrs Potter laughed. "Although, you'll have to calm down, Jamie. Wouldn't want to scare the poor people there, now would we?"

"Let him have his fun, Dorea, dear," Mr Potter said as he approached his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not every day a young man receives his Hogwarts letter," he said proudly.

"I'd prefer it that fun was a bit calmer and much quieter," his mum said teasingly as James jumped excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"After we get my robe and wand—"

"And books, don't forget your books, Jamie," his mum interrupted.

"Yeah, those. After we get all that, can I get a broom, Dad? Can I? Please?"

Mr Potter hesitated, running a hand through his greying hair

"Oh, no. First-years are not allowed their own brooms, right Charlus?" Dorea said, giving him a pointed-look.

"Your mother is right, son. But I don't see why we can't get you an owl."

"But we can get one next year, right?"

"I don't see why not," Charlus said and James cheered.

Dorea shook her head. "You spoil him too much, Charlus."

"I suppose this is coming from the very same person who thinks it necessary to have all his things custom-made," Charlus said, his voice amused.

Dorea laughed. "He's our only son, dear. Can you blame a mother for trying to pamper her only son?" she asked, ruffling James' hair, making it even more unitdy, if that was even possible.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now, mum?" James asked excitedly.

His parents exchanged helpless looks.

"I suppose we can," Dorea said finally.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, there you have it. My first fanfic and I'm a bit unsure of how it'll turn out. I think it's fairly decent for a first-timer, but of course, my opinion hardly matters, right? So, review, flame, or whatever. Thanks!_

_-E_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N_: _**_A big__ thank you to my very first two reviewers!_

_Quirkista: I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_DivergentDancer: Oh, I love Chocolate Frogs! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I'm especially glad you think it has potential. That means I'm doing something right. Hooray!_

_Just to let you know, I won't be doing this thank you thing every chapter-at least I don't think so, but who knows? Maybe I will- so if it bothers you for some reason, don't worry. I just felt that my first reviewers deserved recognition. So thank you all for reviewing my story and liking it! You guys Siriusly rock!_

_-SirEvy_

* * *

The One in Which they Meet

"Filled with Muggles as always," Mrs Black muttered under her breath in disdain as she led her shaggy-haired son through the very crowed Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. "Hurry up boy!" she snapped, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, mother," muttered Sirius, biting his lip from saying anything else.

He walked grudgingly at a slow pace behind his mother, trying to keep his distance as he pretended that he was there with someone else, that he belonged to another family. He passed a group of rowdy boys who were surrounding an exasperated woman he could only guess was his mother and Sirius stared after them longingly, not really watching where he was going. He didn't notice the woman in front of him until he bumped into her and his mum snapped her head back, glaring at him.

"Watch were you're going, boy!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," mumbled Sirius and, much to his surprise, the woman laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear. I remember being excited as you must be when I was your age." Mrs Black humphed disapprovingly under her breath and the woman turned her attention to her. "Why, Walburga! I haven't seen you in ages. This must be your son, Sirius," she said, smiling down at him.

Sirius frowned, wondering how this seemingly nice woman knew his mother. He looked up at her and realised with a jolt that her eyes were the same stormy grey as his own, which he knew were a distinguishing characteristic of the Black family.

Walburga gave a curt nod. "Indeed he is. He's just starting Hogwarts this year."

"My son, James, is about your age," the woman said, turning to look behind her. "That's him, over there," she said, pointing to a short boy with raven-hair, which stuck out at odd ends, wearing large, squared-spectacles, and his eyes were a soft hazel, not the steely grey Sirius was so used to seeing in members of the Black family. The girl standing next to him turned around, her bright, blue eyes finding his and she gave him a small wink, before turning around again, as a red-haired girl spoke to her.

"I suppose he'll be a Gryffindor," said Walburga, her tone of voice holding a hint of disdain and the woman smiled stiffly.

"Just like his father," she said and Sirius noted the trace of pride in her voice.

"My Sirius will be in Slytherin, like a true Black," she said, and Sirius nodded reluctantly, like his mother expected of him.

"I better be going, Walburga," the woman said, before smiling kindly at Sirius. "It was nice meeting you, dear."

"She was always a fool, that one," said Walburga as the woman returned to her family. "At least she had the sense to marry a Pure-blood. Come along, boy," she said, turning around again and Sirius followed her, staring longingly at the family behind him.

* * *

"You won't believe who I just ran into," Dorea whispered to her husband as she joined them. Her husband turned his attention away from the stout, balding wizard he was talking to and looked at her.

"Who, dear?"

"Walburga Black. She was here to drop-off her son, Sirius."

Charlus smirked. "Still as 'lovely' as always, I assume?" he asked, and his voice would have been cheerful, if not for his unconcealed sarcasm.

Dorea chuckled softly; it had never been a secret how much Charlus disapproved of her family's believes. He squeezed her hand gently as they both turned their attention to the conversation at hand.

"He's mainly been targeting Muggles," a tall, distinguished-looking wizard was saying. "So there is no real threat to the Wizarding World as of right now, but we do remain on high alert. As you can see, Lucretia, dear, you've got nothing to worry about."

"But who is to say he won't start targeting wizards next, Ignatius?" asked Lucretia in an unconvinced tone.

"That is why we at the Auror Department are doing everything in our power to stop this man," said Charlus, using his authoritative voice that many seem to find soothing, as well as reassuring. "The children are safe as long as Dumbledore remains Headmaster."

"Charlus is right, dear," said Ignatius, patting his wife's hand.

"I still worry, though."

"We all do," a short witch standing next to her said. "But we just can't pull them out of school, can we? Life has to go on, does it not?"

"Priscilla is right, Lucretia," said Dorea. "There is no safer place for them than Hogwarts."

The wizards nodded in agreement at this, their faces grave as they turned to look at their children, who were blissfully oblivious to their conversation.

"You're completely bonkers if you think the Canons are the best Quidditch Team," James told the young redhead boy standing in front of him.

The boy laughed. "Yeah? Then who is?"

"Puddlemere United, of course!"

"Hear that, brother?" the boy said, turning to look at the boy next to him, with the same brilliant shade of red hair, as well as nose and mouth and—well, everything, seeing as they were twins. "Jamie here thinks Puddlemere is better than the Canons!"

"Ridiculous! I've never heard anything so absurd! Have you, Alice?" the boy asked, turning to look at the petite girl beside them, sporting a chin-length bob that perfectly accentuated her round face.

"You both are wrong," said Alice. "The Holyhead Harpies are the best team."

One of the twins laughed. "Of course you'd think that, seeing as they're the _only_ all-female team."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the girl with brilliant blue eyes asked, crossing her arms tight across her chest.

"Oh, nothing," the twin standing closest to her said innocently.

"I'll have you know that the Harpies haven't lost a game this season. Which is more than I can say for both your teams."

"Marlene! I thought we were supposed to be best friends. You're supposed to be helping me out here."

Marlene laughed. "Sorry, James. You're on your own here. Maybe Teddy'll want to help you out."

They turned to look at a girl with blazing red hair expectantly. "Don't look at me. I'm not a big fan of Quidditch. Football's more of my thing."

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" one of the twins asked.

"A muggle sport, Gideon" said Teddy, rolling her eyes as the scarlet train made a noise, which sounded impatient to James.

"Reckon we should get going?"

"Yeah, we should."

They turned to the adults, each going to bid their farewells to their respective parents. James walked up to his, giving his mum a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Jamie," his mum said, hugging him tightly as he greying auburn hair fell over him like a curtain.

"Please tell me you're not going to cry, Mum," said James and his mum sniffed.

"Of course I'm not. Why should I? It's not like my only son is leaving to Hogwarts, is it?"

James laughed. "I already promised to write every day."

"It won't be the same, though," she said, hugging him tighter as she kissed the top of his head. "Go, hug your father before I change my mind and take you back home."

Charlus laughed as James hugged him. "Promise you'll take care, son?"

"Of course, dad."

"And stay out of trouble," said Charlus as he patted his back, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

James grinned. "I'll try."

Dorea sighed, shaking her head, although, James noted, she was trying to hide her smile. "You're as incorrigible as your father."

"Why, Dorea, wasn't it you who managed to turn the whole of Gryffindor's common room green and silver, in accordance to the Slytherin colours, during your sixth-year at Hogwarts?" asked Charlus in a cheerful voice.

"They could never prove it was me," said Dorea, her voice holding a tinge of amusement, as well as pride.

"Here, I want you to have something, James," said Charlus, reaching into his robe's pocket for something. He frowned as his hand came back empty. "I could've sworn I put it here."

"Looking for this, Dad?" asked James innocently, holding up a battered-looking cloak that seemed to be made of watery fabric and Charlus laughed as he ruffled an awed James' hair. "Are you really giving _me_ the Cloak?"

"Of course I am, James. It has been in my family for generations now, passed down from father-to-son or mother-to-daughter, in some cases. It is a very special family heirloom that my father gave me when I was around your age and now it is yours to have. Use it well, son," his father said with a mischievous wink and James grinned, turning the Cloak in his hand.

"Thanks, Dad," he said, giving his father one last hug, before stuffing the Cloak into his pocket.

"It wouldn't be right of me to say this, but that Cloak saved me from a lot trouble during my days, just so you know, son," he whispered in a low voice as he hugged James. "Now, remember son, the Invisibility Cloak shouldn't be used for mischief," he said much louder.

"I'll keep that in mind," said James, grinning at his father, before waving goodbye to his parents as he joined his friends.

"Go make us proud, son!" Charlus called after him.

"And remember to write every day!"

James grinned as he stepped onto the train after Marlene. "I will!"

"All the compartments are full," muttered Alice as she led them down the aisles, brushing past other students, some already wearing their Hogwarts uniform. "Here's a nearly-empty one," she said, coming to a stop.

"What do you mean nearly-empty?"

"Well, there's a girl in there already."

They all peered in through the small window and saw a petite, young girl of around James' age, sitting with her back to them, completely oblivious to the small crowd gathered around her compartment door. Her hair was a dark red, darker than Teddy's, and it fell down her back in small waves. James shrugged as he slid the door open, poking his head inside.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked smoothly and the girl turned to look at them. Her eyes were the most brilliant shade of green James had ever seen and he grinned cockily as they lingered on him for a moment, before she turned back to the window.

"No, you can take a seat if you'd like. There's plenty here," she said softly, shrugging her small shoulders.

James strode into the compartment, taking a seat opposite the girl, sprawling out in the seat. His friends filed in after him, all looking curiously at the girl, who seemed to have gone back to ignoring them as she pressed her face against the window, staring outside. Finally, Teddy broke the silence.

"Are you a Muggle-born?" she asked and the girl turned to look at them, her eyes wide as she looked uncertainly between them.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, an her voice reflected that tone of uncertainty that her expression held.

"Teddy! You just don't go around asking people that!" said Alice, slightly slapping her arm, before turning to the girl. "I'm sorry if my cousin offended you. Most of the time, she doesn't think before she speaks."

"I didn't mean to be rude," said Teddy, looking at the girl apologetically. "I was just wondering if that's why you seem so lost. I know how confusing this all might seem to you."

The girl smiled, although it did not seem to reach her eyes and James wondered, for a moment, if she had been crying prior to their intrusion.

"That's all right, then. And, to answer your question, yes, I am Muggle-born."

Teddy broke out into a smile. "Finally! Someone who will understand what in Merlin's name I'm going on about," she said eagerly. "Most of the time, I feel as if I'm from a different planet. My mother's a Muggle-born, see, which is why I more or less know a lot about the Muggle world. It just seems so fascinating to me. Are you a fan of the Beatles?"

"Is that some sort of musical insect?" asked a red-haired twin curiously.

Teddy laughed. "See what I mean? I'm Theodora Prewett, by the way, but you can call me Teddy."

"I'm Fabian Prewett," one of the red-haired twins spoke up, before pointing to his brother. "And that there's Gideon."

"We're both Gryffindors, him and I," said Gideon, smiling proudly.

"It was like a two for one deal, since none of the other Houses were brave enough to take us."

Alice smiled, rolling her eyes. "I'm Alice Prewett and those two idiots are my cousins. They're second-years, so don't mind them."

"I'm Lily Evans," the girl said, giving them a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lily. Are you a first-year?" asked Marlene and the red-haired girl nodded. "We are too," she said, pointing to herself, then Alice and finally James. "I'm Marlene McKinnon and that's—"

"James Potter," said James, giving the girl another grin. She smiled at him, before turning her attention back to Marlene, who was speaking again.

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit. I feel as if I'll be behind everybody else."

"You won't be," Teddy assured her. "You'll learn quick enough, like I did."

Lily nodded as their compartment door flew open and a boy with bright, blue eyes stuck his head in, grinning at them. "Hey, snot-face, Roger's looking for you."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute, arse-face," Marlene shot back, rolling her eyes.

"You tell him. I'm not your bloody owl," he said, before turning to the twins. "Where the hell have you two been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

Gideon smirked. "Well, will you look at that, brother? Caleb's missed us!"

The boy laughed. "Like hell I did. Come on, Frank's waiting for us."

Alice, who had seemed uninterested in their conversation, sat up suddenly. "Frank?"

"Don't tell us you're still crushing on Longbottom, cousin," said Fabian, laughing at his cousin's sheepish look.

"Am not," she mumbled, turning away from them. "He's just a friend."

"Sure he is," Gideon winked. "Come on, then, we'll take you to him. Only if you promise to behave yourself."

Alice blushed as Teddy yanked her to her feet. "Come on, we both know you want to see Longbottom again. Even if you just saw him, what was it, three days ago?"

"I'll see you lads later," said Caleb, putting two fingers to his temples in salute, before turning to Marlene. "Hurry up and go find Roger, will you? I don't want him barging in to my compartment anymore. Having the Head Boy there might ruin my reputation."

"I'll go when I feel like it, bloody git," Marlene called after him as he closed the door, his laughter barely audible as he did so. "Brothers," she muttered under her breath, shaking her head, before turning to Lily. "Have you got any?"

"No, just an older sister," she mumbled, before turning to look at the window again.

"You're so lucky. I always wanted an older sister, but instead I got stuck with five older brothers." She sighed as she opened the door. "I'll be back, then, before Roger starts tearing down the train."

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" asked James as soon as the door had closed once more.

Lily nodded eagerly, smiling at him as the train lunged forward. "I am. I just can't wait to start learning all about magic. I did a bit of reading over the summer and it all seems so interesting."

James laughed. "Blimey, I didn't even _open_ my books. You like to read?"

Lily shrugged. "A bit."

James nodded as he extracted a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from his pocket, plunging his hand into it and pulling out a colourful array of beans. He studied them, before popping them into his mouth.

"My mum does too. Me, not so much. I'm more of a sports type of bloke. Want some?" he asked, offering the box to Lily.

"What are they?" she asked, taking it from his outstretched hand.

"Wizarding candy. My mum got them for me from her last trip to Hogsmeade. That's the—"

"Wizarding village near Hogwarts," Lily interrupted as their door flew open, this time revealing a young, shaggy-haired boy.

"Room for one more?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"There's plenty of room, here," said James and the boy smiled as he walked in, sprawling out in the seat opposite James'.

"The name's Sirius Black," he said, his voice holding a hint of mischievousness.

"I'm James Potter and this here is Lily Evans." He frowned thoughtfully. "You're Black, you say? My mum's a Black, too; I wonder if we're related."

"I suppose we are. I mean, isn't everyone in the wizarding world related one way or another?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"You should be careful with those," said Sirius, nodding at the box of sweets Lily was holding. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking uncertainly at the brown bean in the palm of her hand.

"It's no big deal," said James, plunging his hand into the box and extracting a green one. He shrugged as he popped it into his mouth, before spitting it back out in disgust. "Undercooked cabbage," he managed to choke out and Lily giggled as she pressed her cheek against the window.

"I think I'll pass then."

"Smart move," Sirius smirked as the door flew open yet again.

A pale, gaunt boy with black hair that appeared to be unwashed stood there, ignoring them completely as he stared intently at Lily. She turned away from him quickly, looking as if she were on the verge of tears. The pale boy took a seat opposite of Lily's and smiled at her, which James found extremely creepy.

He turned his attention away from them then, feeling slightly bored as he stared at the people bustling by their compartment window.

"I don't want to talk to you," he heard Lily say bitterly.

"Why not?" the pale boy asked.

"Tuney h-hates me," she said in a constricted voice. "Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

From the corner of his eye, James could see Lily glaring at the gaunt boy in deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a—" He seemed to catch himself just in time; Lily, who had been busy wiping trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, seemed not to have heard him. "But we're going!" he said in an excited voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded as she mopped her tears, smiling in spite of herself.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," the slimy-haired boy encouraged.

James snorted at the mention of that House, finally turning his attention back to them.

"Slytherin?" he asked incredulously, as if there was no worse place to be than in that House. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked in a mocking voice, turning to look at Sirius, who suddenly appeared to be uncomfortable.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he muttered.

James laughed. "Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword over his head, grinning proudly. "'Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!' Like my dad."

The boy made a disparaging noise and James turned on him, eyes narrowed.

"Got a problem with that?" he asked challengingly.

"No," he said, although his tone of voice said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where are you planning on going, seeing as you're neither?" interrupted Sirius, smirking at the pale boy.

James roared with laughter and Lily turned her attention to them, her nostrils flared and her nose wrinkled in disdain as the compartment door opened once more to reveal slightly irritated Marlene. Marlene looked between them, from Lily's flustered appearance, to James' superior smirk.

"What's going on?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Come on, Severus," said Lily, looking rather flushed as she stood up and picked her bag off the floor, ignoring Marlene. "Let's go find another compartment."

"Oooooo…" James and Sirius called after her, in an imitation of her lofty voice.

Lily tilted her chin up arrogantly as brushed past them, ignoring them. Severus stood up after her and James tried to trip him as he walked past his seat.

"See ya, Snivellus!" he called after him and Lily turned one last time to glare at him, before slamming the door shut.

"What was that all about?" demanded Marlene, looking at James accusingly.

"Hey, don't blame me! It was that slimy friend of hers' fault!"

Marlene rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Can you stop acting like a prat for one minute, Potter?" she asked as she opened the compartment door once more.

"Where are you going, Lenny?" James called after her retreating back.

"To convince her that not all wizards are arrogant gits," she called back as the compartment door closed.

"Feisty, that one is." Sirius nodded at the door.

"Like you wouldn't imagine."

"She your girlfriend?"

James stared at him, as if the idea of that happening was too gross to contemplate. "Blimey, no! She's like my sister," he said, before smirking. "Why? You interested?"

Sirius shrugged. "She's pretty."

"I suppose she is, but she's not my type. I'm more of a red-haired girl type of bloke."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "What? Like the _lovely_ redhead that was here just a few moments ago?"

James shrugged. "It's not like I want to marry her or anything. I just think she's cute."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, mate, but I don't think you're her type. I think she's more interested in ugly, slimy-haired gits."

James laughed. "You're alright for someone who comes from a Slytherin family. Mind you, not all Slytherins are bad. My mum was one and she's awful nice. Like I said, she was a Black, too, so I also know that not all Blacks are Pure-blood fanatics. I'm guessing you're not one of them?"

Sirius shook his head. "My parents' are though. They're a bunch of maniacs, if you ask me. I'd be the family shame if my parents knew."

James laughed. "My mother thinks so, too. That's why she hardly talks about them."

"Who's your mum anyway? Maybe I've met her before."

"Dorea Potter."

Sirius burrowed her brow. "Pretty lady with bright auburn hair?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I met her today. I think my mother said she was her aunt or something like that."

James nodded as their compartment door flew open once more and he laughed. "Blimey! I didn't know we were popular," he said, before turning to look at the newcomer.

He was a boy of around their age, with sandy hair and kind amber eyes, although they looked tired as did the rest of his appearance. He looked as if he had endured a much older person's suffering and a few, faint scars adorned his face. He was wearing muggle-clothing that looked new but seemed to hang loosely on his scrawny figure. He smiled at them a bit shyly as he stepped into their compartment.

"Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is too loud."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't mind, do you?" he asked, turning to look at James.

"Not at all," said James. "But I'll have to warn you, if its peace you're looking for, then you've come to the wrong place."

The boy smiled as he took a seat, placing a book on his lap. "I don't think you can be worse than the other people I've met recently. One of them looked as if he hadn't washed his hair in a few days and kept muttering something about having to find a lily."

James laughed. "I see you've met Snivellus. He's a downright git, if I do say so. What's your name anyway?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin," the sandy-haired boy replied, pulling at the sleeve of his jacket unconsciously.

"Well, nice to meet you, Remus. I'm James Potter and that there is my new best friend, Sirius Black."

"What's with the scars?" asked Sirius curiously.

James laughed. "Didn't they teach you any manners? You just don't go around asking people those kinds of things, you know."

"What? I was just curious. Remus doesn't mind, do you?" he asked, turning to look at the boy in question.

Remus laughed nervously. "Cat scratched me this morning."

Sirius shrugged, taking it as a plausible answer. "That's why I hate cats. I'm more of a dog type of person."

"So, Remus does your father work for the Ministry?" asked James. "Your surname sounds oddly familiar."

"Yeah, he works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," he said, sounding oddly nervous to James.

"That's right. I think my dad might have mentioned him once. His name's John Lupin, right?" asked James and the boy nodded.

"Your dad's Head Auror, isn't he?" asked Remus and James grinned.

"Yep," he said proudly. "That's my dad."

"And what about you, Sirius, wasn't it? What does your dad do?" asked Remus, trying to make some conversation.

Sirius snorted. "My father doesn't work. Says he's much too important for such a _commoner_ thing."

"Blimey, the more I learn about your family, the more I like them!" said James, letting out a laugh and Sirius smirked.

"You and I both."

Remus looked at them uncertainly. "Am I missing something?"

"How much do you know about the Black family?" asked Sirius, turning to look at Remus.

He hesitated. "Well only that they are, erm, strong believers that Half-bloods and Muggle-borns shouldn't hold the same rights as Pure-bloods."

"In other words, they're Pure-blood fanatics. That's where I come from, my whole family believes it and I should, too. But I don't. I think it's just a load of rubbish, my cousin does, too. Regulus is not so sure about where he stands, yet. He tries to please Mother, but he still has his doubts. But with me gone…" Sirius trailed off, his brow furrowed.

"Regulus is your brother, I'm assuming?" asked James, trying to change the conversation, which seemed to be steering in a direction that Sirius seemed uncomfortable with. He realised too late that asking more about his brother wasn't the brightest thing to do.

"Yeah, two years younger than I am," said Sirius, staring out the window.

"I always wanted a younger brother or sister, but it's always been out of the question. My parents' had me quite late in their life; mum always says I'm her 'little miracle'."

Sirius smirked. "That explains why you're so full of yourself."

James tried to appear indignant as he turned to Remus. "Mind letting me borrow your book so I can throw it at this bloody git?" he asked and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"I'd rather stay out of this, thank you," said Remus, smiling uncertainly at them.

"Then, what about being my new best friend? I think I'm done with this bloke."

Sirius pouted. "I thought you said I was your best friend."

"You were, but that was before you started acting like a downright git."

"So you're going to throw away everything we've got over a petty comment?

"Petty comment? You insulted me!"

"But why, James? I love you!" exclaimed Sirius dramatically in mock-hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but we can't be," said James, placing a hand to his chest. "I already told you, I'm attracted to redheads. And girls."

"I'll charm my hair red, although I can't make any promises about the girl bit. Just give me a chance!"

They boys burst out in laughter then and Remus stared at them, wide-eyed.

"Is this how people normally act when they've just met each other?"

"You haven't been let out much, have you?" asked James his voice full of mirth.

Remus shrugged sadly. "No, not really."

"You've got a lot to learn, then."

"Lucky for you, you've got us to teach you."

The door opened again and a frail looking which poked her head in, smiling kindly at them. "Anything from the trolley, dearies?"

Sirius grinned widely as he stood up. "Finally! I'm starved."

"You coming?" James asked Remus and the sandy-haired boy shook his head.

"No, not hungry," he said as his stomach growled.

James nodded, before turning to the squat witch. "I'll take a few of each."

Sirius grinned. "In that case, I want everything. My friend's buying."

James laughed. "Anything you want in particular, Remus?"

"No, that's okay, you don't—"

"Come on, it's my treat. We're your friends now and that's what friends are for, right Sirius?"

"Right." Sirius nodded energetically.

Remus hesitated. "A bit of chocolate then, if you don't mind."

James nodded as he accepted the sweets from the squat witch, passing them on to Sirius as he dropped a few Galleons into her hand. He noticed a stubby, blond-haired boy that brushed past them, looking uncertainly into the compartments, most likely trying to find an empty one. A group of older boys pushed past him, making him tumble onto his back. They continued on their way without a backward glance at the boy and James frowned as he strode over to him, offering him his hand.

"Thanks," the boy mumbled sheepishly and James smiled.

"If you're not headed anywhere, you can join us if you'd like. We've got plenty of space."

The boy looked at him uncertainly, before nodding slowly. "Okay."

James grinned. "I'm James Potter, by the way. Who are you?"

"Peter Pettigrew," the boy said as the approached his compartment.

"Well, nice to meet you, Peter. As I said, I'm James and those are my two new friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Hebbo," said Sirius, his mouth full.

Remus, who seemed to have more sense in him than Sirius, smiled at Peter as he swallowed what he was chewing. "Hullo. First-year too, I assume?"

"Unless there's another year before that that I don't know of, then yes, I am a first-year," said Peter, smiling uncertainly at them.

James laughed. "I like him. He's got spunk."

"Is that good or bad?" asked Peter.

"Depending on who you ask," said Remus. "I'd prefer normalcy."

Sirius smirked. "Fat chance, Remus. You'll never get normal if you continue hanging out with us."

Remus laughed. "I'm screwed then, aren't I?"

James shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

"How long have the three of you known each other?"

"We just met, actually," replied Remus as he opened another Chocolate Frog, before offering one to Peter, which he took immediately.

"I'm guessing you didn't have friends before us," said Sirius and Peter shook his head sheepishly. "Don't worry; we're all on the same boat here. Well, except for James, but he's a big-headed prat, so don't mind him."

James threw an empty wrapper at him. "Bloody git," he muttered and Sirius barked out another laugh.

"Anyone else excited that we're finally going to Hogwarts?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this day for ages!"

"What classes are you most eager to take?" Remus asked as he opened his third Chocolate Frog. "I think I'm most interested in Transfiguration."

"I'm more interested in the food! My cousin, Andromeda, says the food is absolutely delicious. And it better be, or else I'm getting on a train back to London."

James laughed. "Do you think on your stomach or something?"

"Hey, food is important, you know!"

"More important than you're education?"

"Oh, well excuse me, Mr Enlightened," Sirius said, throwing his arms up in the air. "What are you most excited about, then?"

James grinned. "Quidditch."

"And he lectures me! Sorry to burst your bubble, mate, but first-years aren't allowed to try-out for the team."

"But we still get to take flying lessons! What about you, Peter?"

"I'm just glad I'm here. My whole family, except my mum, thought I was a Squib for ages."

"Well, you're here now and that's all that matters, isn't it?" Sirius asked, throwing and arm around Peter.

He smiled. "Yeah, but I was still surprised when I got my letter."

"You and I both," muttered Remus and James turned to look at him curiously.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," said Remus as a disembodied voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

James stood, stretching his stiff muscles as he reached into his trunk, pulling out his school uniform. The rest of the boys followed suit and they pulled on their robes hastily, joking around as if they had known each other for ages. The train gradually slowed down before coming to a complete stop and James grinned as he flung open the compartment door and stepped out, with his friends following closely after him. Together, they pushed past people eagerly making their way past them, each trying to get out onto the tiny, dark platform first.

They passed Marlene, who gave James a small wave as she stood next to Lily, who lifted her chin again, turning away from them. James smirked, pushing past Snivellus as a bobbing lamp came into view and booming voice broke out into the darkness: "Firs' years! Firs' year's follow me! C'mon firs' years! Follow me! Mind yer step." A very large man with a wild, tangled mane came into view, his eyes barely visible over his equally bushy beard.

"Me name's Rebeus Hagrid, Hogwarts' Gamekeeper. Yer lot can call me Hagrid," he said as they stumbled after him, down what seemed to be a narrow path.

"Alrigh' no more than four ter a boat," Hagrid called and James clambered into one, soon joined by Sirius, Peter and Remus. "Everyone seated?" he shouted as he climbed into a boat all to himself. "Right then—FORWARD!"

And with that the fleet of little boats moved off all at once of their own accord, gliding across the lake, which seemed to be as smooth as glass. Everyone was rather silent, staring up at the great castle overhead, trying to take it all in. Above them loomed a vast castle with many turrets and towers, its windows sparkling and blending into the starry sky, seemingly lying peacefully against the September night. Just behind it was a bright, crescent moon, casting its shadows across a dark lake and illuminating all their eager faces with a ghostly glow. James grinned as he tried to take it all in and, odd as it was, he felt as if he were coming home for the first time.

* * *

A/N: _I know some fics describe Peter as being awkward and too shy to even function, but I've never pictured him like that. I mean, there's a reason why he's a Marauder, right? Right. Anyway, hope you all liked this Chapter. If you did, how about letting me know through a review?_

_-SirEvy_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: So here's the third installment of A Marauder's Tale, dedicated to **RuterDam**, who seems to be my only reader as of right now. I'm not real sure how this story is doing, but as long as at least one person is reading it, I'll keep writing :)_

_Right, so I used a fair amount of Rowling's words for this Chapter, not all of them, only those describing the castle and the beginning of the ceremony, only because, try as I might, I could never describe it as perfectly as Rowling did._

_**Disclaimer**: As I already mentioned, I'm not J.K Rowling, which means I cannot possibly own Harry Potter or anything related to him. I'm just another wannabe author. *sigh*_

* * *

The One in Which They're Sorted

The small fleet of boats stopped at the foot of the cliff, in some sort of underground harbour, and the first-years clambered out eagerly onto the rocky ground, standing in a circle around Hagrid as they awaited instructions of some sort.

"Alright, follow me," Hagrid's booming voice called as he turned around, his lamp bobbing on ahead of him, piercing the darkness of the night. "And mind yer step. It's a bit slippery down here. We don't want no one falling, der we?"

He led them up a passageway in the rock, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door as Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door was thrown open almost immediately and a tall, black-haired witch with a tight bun and a stern appearance stood there, scrutinizing every single one of them with her gaze. Sirius looked at her curiously as her black eyes met his for a brief moment, wondering who the woman was.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thanks, Hagrid. I'll take them from here," she said, pulling the door wide open, allowing them a view of inside.

The entrance hall was so big you would have been able to fit Sirius house in it just perfectly—not that his house was small, it was just that the entrance hall was really _big_. The stonewalls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They quietly followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Sirius could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right—he suspected that the rest of the school must already be there—but Professor McGonagall showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather close, closer than they would usually have done, peering about excitedly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking," she looked at them as she said this, almost as if she expected them to misbehave then and there, "will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," she said, giving them one last stern look before exiting the chamber.

"Wow, this is so cool," somebody whispered as soon as Professor McGonagall was out of earshot and a few others eagerly murmured their agreements.

"Does anyone know how we'll be Sorted?" a short girl with soft brown, wavy hair and big blue eyes asked nervously.

"My brother said something about fighting off a dragon," the girl with bright blue eyes from the train said—James had called her Lenny, hadn't he?

"Dragon?" the girl with dark red curls asked—Lily, he remembered her name was—paling dramatically. "But—I don't know any magic. They can't do that—can they?"

"Don't worry," the blue-eyed girl said, patting her back. "I think Andrew was just being a downright git like always."

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow it," the slimy-haired boy said in a knowing voice.

"Although for you, he might make an exception, Snivellus," James said, his voice full of mirth and mischievousness. "Might do us a favour and scorch that slime off you."

The people around them laughed and Lily shot James a look of disdain, which he appeared either not to have noticed or had noticed it, but cared too little about it to be bothered. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Professor McGonagall materialised in front of them at that precise moment, making them all fall innocently silent.

"Alright, now all of you form a straight line and follow me," she said, looking at them expectantly

Sirius got into line in behind James, who was at the head of the line, with Remus and Peter behind him. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, into a pair of double doors leading to the Great Hall.

Nothing could have prepared Sirius for the sight that greeted him; it was better than he had ever imagined Hogwarts to be. Thousands and thousands of candles were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, lighting the Great Hall. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting, all peering down at them as they made their progression to the front of the hall, where a four-legged stool was awaiting them, a dirty, pointed wizard-hat perched on top of it.

"You all better be in Gryffindor," James whispered back to them as they approached the stool and Sirius forced a grin, trying to ignore the anxious knot in the pit of his stomach.

It had been fun pretending he could actually be in Gryffindor, along with this messy-haired boy and have friends for once, friends whom were different from his family.

But now that he was off the train, that he was a few minutes away from being Sorted, he couldn't help but feel his foolish hopes dissipating. He was a Black, and as a Black, he was destined to be in Slytherin—all of his family had been, why would he be any different?

_Because you __are__ different_, a small voice in his head said and Sirius blinked. He really was different, wasn't he? For one, he didn't believe, as did the rest of his family, that he was better than anyone else just because he was a Black. And he had never carried himself like a _proper_ Black, as his mother was so constantly reminding him. But it wasn't his fault that he never cared to follow the rules they had set out—they were just a load of rubbish, anyway.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, dragging Sirius away from his thoughts as he turned his attention to her, instead. She was looking at the Hat, as if she were expecting something from it and Sirius turned to look at it, too. For a few seconds there was complete silence as everyone turned to look at the Hat. Then, quite suddenly, the Hat twitched and a rip near its brim opened, giving it the shape of a mouth and it began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hall erupted into applause as the Hat finished its song. It gave a small bow in the direction of each of the houses before standing quite still. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stepped forward, unrolling a long roll of parchment.

"Now, when I call your name, please step forward. You will then sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Michael!"

A chubby-faced boy ran up to the stool and Sirius went back to his brooding.

Did he really have a chance to be in any other House that wasn't Slytherin? He didn't know exactly how the Sorting worked—he had to try on the Hat, he knew that much, but what happened once you did was still a mystery to him. Perhaps he could somehow persuade the Hat to place him elsewhere? And he knew he just had to be placed elsewhere because Slytherin was not where he belonged, he was certain of it. He might be a Black, but he didn't belong to them—he was far too different from them all.

The Hall cheered, startling Sirius and he turned his attention back to the Sorting, just in time to see a black-haired girl who was definitely _not_ Abbot, Michael, making her way to a table to the far right, full of pretentious looking students. Professor McGonagall looked at her scroll of parchment again.

"Black, Sirius," she called and Sirius swallowed as he took a step towards the stool.

"Good luck," James whispered to him, grinning. "See you in Gryffindor."

Sirius returned his smile and wished he had the same assurance James did that he would be in Gryffindor. He sat down on the stool and the last thing Sirius saw was James' encouraging smile as he gave him a thumbs-up, before being plunged into darkness as the Hat fell over his eyes.

"Ah, another Black," said a small voice in his head and Sirius nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. "Now, let's see, what do we have here? There's talent, my goodness, yes; there's plenty of it—and a nice thirst to prove yourself; now isn't that interesting? But, where to put you_?_"

_Don't you even think about placing me in Slytherin_, Sirius thought defiantly, gripping the edge of the seat.

"Slytherin? Why on earth would I ever place you in Slytherin?_"_

_Well, I don't know, maybe because I'm a Black? But I don't belong there. If you dare put me in that House, I'll—I'll—_

"You'll what_?" _the Hat asked, sounding oddly amused_._

_I'll run away! _Sirius thought, not finding this whole situation amusing at all.

"And not finish your education? I could never have that. Besides, I wasn't even thinking remotely Slytherin. I was thinking more Gryffindor_."_

_I swear I'll run—wait, what? _Sirius blinked in surprise at the Hat's words. _I have a chance of being in Gryffindor?_

To his surprise, the Hat chuckled—actually _chuckled_. "Why of course! It's all here, in your head. You've a very bright mind and I can see you have little consideration for the rules, and you're brave, very brave. Almost to the point of recklessness. All traits Gryffindor himself possessed." The Hat paused. "You know, you're just like your cousin, Andromeda. Although, she practically begged me to place her in Slytherin. But I see you don't want to be placed in Slytherin, am I correct?"

_No! Of course I don't! I don't belong in Slytherin._

"Well then, I believe it's settled."

Sirius furrowed his brow, feeling confused. _But—I thought—weren't you going to place me Slytherin? I was prepared for a fight! I had a speech prepared!_

"Well, you'll have to save that speech, my dear boy. There's plenty of cunning here, yes, and Slytherin would undoubtedly help you in your quest to prove yourself different from your family, but you've got a good heart and you care deeply for those you love. I see there is plenty of loyalty here and I'm afraid Slytherin was never known for it. You could do good in Ravenclaw, I suppose, but poor dear Hufflepuff could never handle you, even if you're loyal to those you care about_. _You're too much of a troublemaker; Hufflepuff could never survive you! Now, I believe Gryffindor is where you ought to be. But if you're sure Slytherin is where you _want_ to be_…"_

_What? No! Did you miss anything I've just said?_

"Oh, my dear young Mr Black_," _the Hat said cheerfully, and Sirius had a feeling that if it could, it would be smiling._ "_You'll do absolutely perfect in_—_GRYFFINDOR!_"_

An eerie silence fell across the Hall as Sirius slipped the Hat off his head. He looked out to the sea of students and saw them looking back at him, all with different expressions in their faces. Some looked shocked, others looked genuinely surprised, while others—namely the Slytherins, _especially_ his cousins' Bellatrix and Narcissa—looked almost disgusted, as if he had somehow betrayed them by being placed into Gryffindor. The only proud, cheerful faces where those of Andromeda and James. Sirius turned to look behind him and saw that Professor Dumbledore had leaned slightly in his seat, his piercing blue eyes twinkling happily behind his half-moon spectacles.

Then someone clapped enthusiastically and Sirius turned to see a grinning James. He was followed by Remus, then Peter and a few other scattering applauses. Andromeda smiled at him as she stood, ignoring Bellatrix's death glare as she too started clapping. The Slytherin table looked at her in shock, but that was all it took before Dumbledore himself started clapping, too, and pretty soon, most everyone in the Great Hall had started clapping as well, their shock having worn off.

"Well, blimey, we've got a Black," a red-haired boy called out cheerfully as Sirius ran down the steps, toward the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome to the family, so to speak," a broad-shouldered, tall boy with bright, blue eyes said, smiling down at him. "I'm Roger McKinnon, this year's Head Boy."

"I'm Sirius Black, and I should warn you now, you'll probably want to keep your eye out for me. I can be a bit of a troublemaker," Sirius said cheerfully and Roger laughed, as well as a few others who were close enough to hear them.

"I'll keep that in mind, then," he said, taking a seat as Professor McGonagall looked at her scroll again.

"You seem like my type of person," the same red-haired boy called out, grinning at him. "Come sit by us."

Sirius grinned as he strode over to the red-haired boy, who scooted down the bench to make him space. He blinked in surprise as a similar red-haired boy grinned from across him and Sirius understood at once—these boys were twins.

"I'm Fabian Prewett and that there's my brother, Gideon."

"We're Hogwarts' best pair of pranksters, if we do say so ourselves," Gideon said proudly as 'Brown, Melanie' became the first Ravenclaw.

"And those are our friends, Frank Longbottom," a boy with blond hair and bucked teeth smiled at him, giving him a small wave, "Caleb McKinnon," a boy with the same bright, blue eyes that Roger and the girl whom James called Lenny had smiled at him, putting two fingers to his temple in salute, "and the lovely Teddy Prewett, although she's more of our cousin than anything." He pointed towards the Hufflepuff table, where a girl with hair as red as theirs was sitting. As if she had heard them, she turned around in her seat and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Then there's James Potter, which I'm pretty sure you've already met—" Sirius nodded "—Marlene McKinnon, Caleb's younger sister and Alice Prewett, another cousin of ours—all of them first-years."

"Are Teddy and Alice sisters?" Sirius asked, trying to get a gist of the people he'd more or less be spending the next seven-years with.

"No. Teddy's Aunt Theodora and Uncle Rodolphus' daughter and Alice is Uncle Ignatius and Aunt Lucretia's daughter—Uncle Rodolphus and Uncle Ignatius are our father, Perseus', brothers. They've also got a sister, Ursula I think, but we hardly ever talk to her—she's a Squib."

"We've got a sister as well, Molly, but she graduated just last year. She's seeing this bloke, Arthur Weasley, was it, Fabian?"

"Yeah, you've probably heard of him. I believe his mother was a relative of yours, wasn't she?"

Sirius nodded. Cedrella Black was hardly ever talked about, and she had been removed from the family tree, but everyone in the Black family knew who she was—she had ran off shortly after her graduation and married Septimus Weasley, a blood-traitor if there ever was one, at least, according to Sirius' mother. Cedrella had served as a sort of reminder for all of them as to what would happen if you ever went against the Noble House of Black.

Sirius wondered briefly what his own mother would do to him once she learned of his Sorting. He knew he should feel worried or slightly guilty, but he couldn't. Not even Bellatrix's death glare from across the Hall could put a damper to his good mood. HE was a Gryffindor and nothing anybody did or say could change that.

He smirked in her direction as he relaxed in his seat, turning his attention back to the Sorting.

* * *

"Jones, Hestia," Professor McGonagall called out and a dark girl with long, black hair stepped out of line.

Remus looked around nervously, as he waited his turn—surely he'd be next after her or perhaps there was still one more person before him? He hoped there was. He feared what would happen once he was up there, the Hat securely around his head. Would it perhaps tell him it was all a big mistake and that he should take the next train to London? Or would it announce to everyone that there was a werewolf amongst them? The Hat proclaimed the black-haired girl a Ravenclaw and Remus inhaled deeply, trying to gather the courage he did not feel he possessed.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus stepped out of line as he walked toward the stool, too nervous to hear James' words of encouragement. He smiled nervously at Sirius, who was grinning at him from the Gryffindor table, before Professor McGonagall placed the Hat over his head, plunging him into darkness.

The inside of the Hat smelled musty, as if it hadn't been used in some time—which of course, it hadn't been, not since the last Sorting, anyway.

"My, my," a soft voice murmured in his ear and Remus jumped, slightly startled. "You've a ready mind…and talent! My, there's plenty of talent. You tend to keep things to yourself, do you not? I see there's also a bit of uncertainty here, but a strong desire to prove yourself. Isn't that interesting? Now, where shall I put you? You'd do good in both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. You could do well in Ravenclaw, no doubt. Ravenclaw could help train your mind and expand your horizons, Mr Lupin. It could most definitely help you on your way to becoming a great wizard one day.

You've a lot of nerve and courage and a certain disregard for the rules, as well, I can see that. You enjoy a good laugh now and then, do you not, Mr Lupin?" Remus nodded. "Gryffindor will undoubtedly help you in your quest to becoming a great wizard someday as well, you've all the tools you need. Now, which of these Houses seem like the better option to you?"

Remus hesitated. _Well, see, I don't think that the House you're in defines who you are or who you will be in the future. A person is made through the choices they make, right?_

"Indeed they are," the Hat said cheerfully. "Wise of you to say so, Mr Lupin. You've got good principles and a good heart as well. You'll do anything to help those you hold dear in your heart, I see. Perhaps Gryffindor might be the best choice for you after all."

_Well, I guess, if you're sure._

"Why, of course I'm sure! Trust me, I'm a Hat and a good one at that, if I do say so myself. And keep in mind, Mr Lupin, that your being a werewolf does not by any means define the person you are," the Hat said, and for some odd reason, Remus could tell it would be smiling if it possessed lips to do so. "Now, let it be—GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus slipped off the Hat, feeling dazed as he stepped down, brushing past a grinning James to join the table of hooting and clapping Gryffindors. Sirius waved him over and he took a seat next to him and a girl with bright green eyes and dark red hair who gave him a small smile.

"Hullo, I'm Lily Evans," the girl said and Remus grinned, taking the hand she was offering him.

"Remus Lupin," he said as "MacDonald, Mary" a girl with blond hair and brown eyes was called for Sorting.

"I told you not all my friends were bloody gits," Sirius said cheerfully and Lily turned to look at him.

"_Friends_?" she asked, looking from Remus to Sirius, before resting her eyes on Remus. "You're friends with _him_?"

"Er, yeah, why?" he asked, not sure as to why Sirius seemed so pleased with himself or why Lily was looking at him warily.

"I should have known," she muttered, turning abruptly away from them as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"What did I do?" Remus asked Sirius, who smirked.

"You decided to become my friend, which, according to her, makes you as bad as me."

Remus sighed, shaking his head as Mary MacDonald joined them at their table, taking a seat across from theirs, soon followed by a girl with raven hair and blue eyes, who slipped in next to Mary, across from Lily. A blond boy with the similar shade of eyes to his right let out a laugh.

"Glad you could join us, dear sister," he said and the girl rolled her eyes. "I was afraid the Hat was going to send you back to London."

"If it didn't for you, then why would it do so for me?" she asked and Sirius snorted. The girl turned to look at Sirius and smiled. "See, even he agrees with me. Right, Sirius Black, was it?"

"Yeah, and you're Marlene McKinnon I take it?" Sirius asked as he leaned slightly in his seat.

"Yeah, and I'm Caleb, her brother," the boy said pointedly and Marlene laughed, turning to look at Lily.

"Like I said, brothers can be such nuisances," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"Still better than sisters," Lily muttered as a girl with blue eyes lighter than Marlene's and brown, wavy hair joined them at their table. She took a seat next to Remus and she smiled at him as she extended her hand.

"I'm Dorcas Meadowes," she said as Remus took her hand. "And I already know you're Remus Lupin, I remember from when you were sorted," she explained and all Remus could do was nod as he stared at her. She smiled at him brightly as she turned her attention back to the Sorting and Remus followed suit, trying to ignore the odd, warm feeling spreading throughout his entire body as 'Parkinson, Darius' slipped on the Hat.

* * *

What had he gotten himself into? He didn't feel brave and chivalrous, nor hardworking and loyal. He certainly didn't feel clever and intelligent, nor cunning and ambitious or any of those other things the Hat had said.

He was going to make a fool of himself, he just knew it. Imagine what his father would say when he was Flooed back home! He could imagine it now, his father smirking darkly as he told him over and over again what a pathetic excuse for wizard he was.

Because, after all, he was Peter Pettigrew, the boy who belonged nowhere, wasn't he?

He nearly froze as the Parkinson boy was Sorted into Slytherin, before his own name was called. Had it not been for James giving him an encouraging push forward, Peter might have not found the valour needed to step up to the stool. He turned to look at the Gryffindor table, where two of his friends now sat, whom were giving him encouraging smiles. That was the last thing Peter saw, before being plunged into darkness.

"Well hello there, Mr Pettigrew," a small voice near his ear said, and Peter nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of it. The Hat chuckled. "Didn't mean to frighten you," It said cheerfully and Peter let out a weak laugh. "Now, let's see. Interesting. Very interesting."

_I don't belong anywhere, do I? _Peter though tentatively, fearing the Hat's response.

"Why, it's not as bad as you think, Mr Pettigrew. If you don't properly belong to any particular House, then that means you have the potential to belong to any of them. You can be anybody you want to be. Slytherin can make you cunning and help you in those ambitions you hold close to your heart; Hufflepuff can make you hardworking and present you with some of the most loyal people you'll ever meet; Ravenclaw can help you in your studies, help you broaden your mind; Gryffindor can help you just as well, making you as brave as you desire and you'll meet some of the best people there. The question, then, is where do you want to go? Who do you want to be?"

And that was the question, wasn't it? Who did Peter want to be?

Ravenclaw was definitely out of the question—he could never live up to their expectations, of that he was certain. And Hufflepuff might be good, too, but it wasn't what Peter was looking for. And Slytherin—for fleeting one moment, the prospect of greatness, of proving himself worthy to his father seemed very appealing to Peter. Being a Pure-blood, he would not have much trouble if he decided Slytherin was the House for him.

But then three faces swam before his eyes—confident, kind James, who had invited Peter to sit with him, mischievous and fun-loving Sirius who had cheered him up when he had lamented that he was little more than a Squib and quiet, gentle Remus, who had offered to help him with classes when he had expressed his fear of failing them all as they stood huddled together during Sirius' Sorting. They were his friends, the first three people who had ever thought him worthy of being in their company.

And, at that moment, Peter sealed his decision.

The Hat, who seemed to have listened in on his private battle with himself spoke before he even had a chance to make his choice known. "I see great potential in you, Mr Pettigrew. Let's just hope that you'll keep all this in mind later in your life. Now, better be—GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

James clapped and cheered as Peter was too declared a Gryffindor, anxious to try on the Hat for himself. Of course, he already knew he would be in Gryffindor, but that still didn't stop him from feeling slightly anxious. For the first time in his life, James actually hated his surname.

No, not hated, that was such a strong word—more like _disliked_ it at the moment. He had to endure watching as the rest of his friends were Sorted and he could feel his patience growing thin. But, at least he had Alice to keep him company, although she was currently too preoccupied in biting her nails to pay him any attention.

James groaned as 'Phillips, Joanne', was called and Professor McGonagall shot him a look, her lips pursed in a thin line and James flashed her the most charming smile he could muster, but Professor McGonagall appeared to remain unfazed. Finally, after almost ten minutes of waiting—James was exaggerating of course, it had been only about one minute—the girl was declared a Hufflepuff.

"Potter, James," Professor McGonagall called out finally and James grinned.

He jumped up to the stage, tripping in his haste. The Hall laughed and he stood up, his hand automatically flying to his hair, an embarrassed smile on his face as he did so. He shrugged it off as he made his way toward the stool, much more sensibly this time. The last thing he saw before being plunged into darkness, was a pair of green eyes looking curiously at him, despite the hesitation behind them.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice asked and James merely grinned—his parent's had warned him about the Hat days previous to his arrival at Hogwarts. "A Potter and a Black, what an interesting combination! You've got your father's reckless courage as well as your mother's cunning ambition. And a great deal of talent!

"My, my, yes, a lot of talent and quite smart, too. And I see that you're most eager to impress. While that may bring you some good in your life, I must warn you against hurting others in your haste, Mr Potter, although I can see you've a kind heart. Why, I know exactly where to put you."

The Hat paused for one heart-stopping moment, and James could feel his impatience growing.

"You're not putting me in Slytherin, are you?" he whispered finally and the Hat chuckled.

"No, not at all," the Hat said, sounding amused. "I must admit it was a bit entertaining making you think so, but I was thinking more along the lines of—GRYFFINDOR!"

James let out a sigh of relief as he slipped off the Hat and he grinned as he ran down the steps, toward the Gryffindor table. He slipped in between Remus and Lily, who had gone back to ignoring him, but he brushed it off, too happy to care.

"Well, mate, we've made it," Sirius said, reaching over Remus and a brown-haired girl to clap him on the back and James grinned even wider.

"Yeah, this is it."

"I propose a toast," Sirius said, raising an empty goblet. "Let's make these next seven years the best of our lives."

James grinned as he lifted the goblet in front of him, not caring how silly he might look as a smiling Remus and eager Peter followed suit. "To the next seven years."

* * *

_**A/N**: Is it just me, or did Fanfiction change its layout? _


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I was halfway through the next Chapter, which is more or less about their thoughts on their first lessons, when this idea popped into my head and I just couldn't make it leave, so I wrote it down. I decided to post it now because if I don't, then the next chapter will be overly long and confusing. I hope to have the next Chapter up in the next day or so I promise to include more of the rest of the Marauders-this one is entirely done in Sirius' POV._

_Anyway, a big thank you to **RuneDraconis**, **RuterDam**, **SourAir**, **GoMaraudersAndLily**,** AWarriorCat**, and **Evytheworm** for their reviews! They really do mean a lot :)_

* * *

The One in Which Sirius Receives a Howler

Early the next morning found the four first-year friends, now Gryffindors, sitting at their table, enjoying breakfast before their first class, which was in about twenty minutes. They might've had more time if it hadn't been for Sirius, who had been snoring peacefully as the other three Gryffindors tried their best to wake their sleeping friend. If it hadn't been for Remus finally giving in and dumping the pitcher onto him, Sirius might have slept some more.

It hadn't been Sirius' fault, though. He had been having such a good dream in which he had been able to persuade the Hat to place him in Gryffindor and he didn't want to wake up to find that it wasn't true.

But it _was_ true—he really was a Gryffindor. Sirius couldn't help but smile as he piled his plate high with sausages and scrambled eggs and toast.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Remus asked incredulously as he spread butter on his crumpet.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm hungry and the food's good," he said, biting into a sausage.

"Still? After all you ate yesterday?" James laughed. "I see you weren't lying when you said you loved food."

Sirius merely grinned as he took a gulp of orange juice. Professor McGonagall, whom Sirius had learned the previous night was his Head of House, headed to their table, a stack of scrolls in her hand, which she began distributing at once. She handed one to Lily, who was sitting to his right, next to Marlene. She stared at it with a confused look on her face, before looking back at Professor McGonagall.

"What's—oh!" Lily gasped and Sirius looked up from his breakfast to see about a hundred owls or so streaming in to the Great Hall, decorating the ceiling with a feathery blanket of sorts. He felt his face drain of any colour as he spotted the handsome, black family owl soaring toward him, a red envelope held tightly in its beak.

"Looks like somebody's in trouble and it's barely the first day of the term!" somebody called out. "I wonder who that Howler's for."

All eyes seemed to be following the owl now as it soared toward Sirius, finally dropping the letter onto the table in front of him, spilling his glass of orange juice in the process.

"Oh, my," Professor McGonagall whispered, stopping dead in her tracks and the table fell silent as Sirius picked up the letter tentatively, as if he feared that it might bite him at any moment.

"You should open that, before it explodes," James whispered to him and Sirius nodded.

"What is that?" Lily asked in a low voice and he turned to her, smiling grimly.

"That is what we wizards call a Howler."

And with that, he opened the envelope. At once, Mrs Black's shrieks filled the Hall, making everyone fall eerily silent.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE, SIRIUS ORION BLACK, AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BREAK AWAY FROM FAMILY TRADITION AND BE SORTED INTO THE LIKES OF GRYFFINDOR? I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE OF SHAME WHEN BELLATRIX WROTE LAST NIGHT TELLING US OF YOUR LITTLE STUNT! AND YOUR FATHER, HE IS MOST DISPLEASED WITH YOU, BOY!

WE HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN YOU WERE DISOBEDIENT, BUT THIS—YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR, YOU WRETCHED CHILD! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR OUR NOBLE AND RESPECTED FAMILY OR ANYTHING WE STAND FOR? _TOUJURS PUR_, SIRIUS, _TOUJOURS PUR_! DO THOSE WORDS MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? GRYFFINDOR IS FAR FROM IT, FULL OF BLOOD-TRAITORS, FILTHY HALF-BLOODS AND MUDBLOODS!

I HAVE A GOOD SENSE TO WRITE TO THAT BLUNDERING IDIOT OF A PROFESSOR WHO CALLS HIMSELF HEADMASTER AND DEMAND YOU BE PLACED WHERE YOU BELONG, BUT I SHALL LET IT PASS UNTIL YOU REALISE YOURSELF THAT YOU DON'T BELONG IN THAT BLASTED HOUSE!

YOU ARE A DISHONOUR TO THE BLACK FAMILY! IF YOU SO MUCH AS PUT A TOE OUT OF LINE I WILL BRING YOU BACK HOME AND SEND YOU TO DURMSTRANG, YOU HEAR ME, BOY? GRYFFINDOR—HOUSE OF FILTH_!"_

Sirius stared at the letter as it burst into flames and he felt his hand being squeezed gently as it did so. He looked down and was surprised to see that Marlene had somehow slipped her hand into his during the whole ordeal. She didn't say anything, nor did she acknowledge it in any way, yet her hand was in his all the same and Sirius felt an odd surge of affection for this girl he barely knew or who barely knew _him_, for that matter. He was thankful for her small gesture, because it meant that he didn't feel so alone anymore.

He looked up to see the entire Hall looking at him dubiously, waiting for his reaction, their silence falling over him like a thick blanket on a warm, summer day. Sirius tried to open his mouth to say something, but he felt as if his mouth had been glued shut.

"Aunt Walburga has always been quite a charmer," a voice called out finally and there were a few tense laughs scattered throughout the Hall.

Sirius turned his head in the direction of the voice and found Andromeda smiling apologetically at him and he returned her smile, finally finding his voice as he did so.

"Well, that's my ever-so-delightful Mother for you. Lovely of her to send me a letter. Think I should return the favour?" Sirius said wryly, breaking the tension and there was more laughter now, not as tense as before.

"Charming woman, she is," James said, nodding at the pile of ash on Sirius' plate.

Sirius smirked. "Like you wouldn't imagine."

"What I don't get is why she called the Gryffindor House filthy. I don't look dirty, do I?" Fabian asked, his voice full of mischief and he gave Sirius a small wink as more people overcame their shock and joined in on the laughter.

"No, but you sure smell dirty," the girl named Teddy called from across the Hall and the laughter grew.

"Alright, that'll be enough," Professor McGonagall cut-in, finally regaining her posture.

She returned to her previous task, handing out scrolls of parchment and Sirius sighed, thankful for the distraction. Marlene gave his hand one last squeeze before slipping it away, and taking the scroll McGonagall was giving her. Professor McGonagall turned to him then, her eyes softening a bit as she handed him a scroll, before moving on to James.

His mother's words echoed in his head as he looked over the parchment Professor McGonagall handed to him, trying to drown them out.

It was a timetable and he realised with a jolt that he'd be having Defence Against the Dark Arts that morning—it was the class he was most eager to take, not because he was a Black interested in the Dark Arts, but because he knew from his cousin Andromeda that it was one of the required courses if he were to be an Auror someday. They also had Flying Lessons later that afternoon, which he knew James would be ecstatic about—that had been all he talked about the previous night, before Sirius had threatened to Spellotape his mouth shut.

He looked up to see Andromeda trying to catch his eye and when she did, she rose from her seat, motioning him to follow her.

"I'll be back," Sirius said as he pushed his unfinished plate away from him, before standing up.

James nodded absentmindedly as he looked over his timetable, a smile spreading across his face; Peter looked up at him, his eyebrow raised in question; and Remus merely shrugged.

"See you in Charms, then," he called after him as Sirius exited the Great Hall.

"Are you okay?" Andromeda asked as soon as he had caught up to her, her shiny Prefect badge gleaming in the sunlight streaming in from the large windows in the corridor.

Sirius shrugged as Andromeda led him outside. "Yeah, I didn't expect any less from my mother. Actually, a letter might've been nice, but she obviously had to go for the Howler. Had to let the whole school know what a shame her son is, didn't she?"

"At least be glad she didn't come herself and make a scene," Andromeda said and Sirius laughed.

"A bigger scene than she already did, you mean?"

Andromeda smiled, but Sirius could see she was hesitating. "Listen, Siri, I'm glad you're in Gryffindor, but Bellatrix and Narcissa are a whole different story. Bellatrix is absolutely livid; she kept going on and on about your 'betrayal'—that's what she's calling it. I think you should—oh for the love of Merlin, you two!" Andromeda looked over his head, sighing exasperatedly. "It's the first day, can't you behave yourselves just for today?"

Sirius turned around to see two red-haired boys laughing gleefully as they threw a Dungbomb at a pair of unsuspecting passer-by's, before running off. The girls started shrieking loudly and Andromeda covered her nose as the putrid odour reached them, shaking her head as she extracted her wand. With a wave of her wand she cleared the air of any trace of the odour and she sighed.

"Those two make me want to turn in my badge to Slughorn," she muttered to herself, before turning to Sirius. "Stay here, alright. I'll be right back. Duty calls." She rolled her eyes as she started in the direction the boys had disappeared to and Sirius sighed, leaning against a pillar, hands crossed.

"Well if it isn't my dear cousin, Sirius," a cold voice sneered in his ear and Sirius froze, knowing exactly whom it belonged to. He stepped away from it, trying to find an escape route, but finding none.

She walked around the pillar, coming to a stop before him, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. The seventh-year Slytherin stared down at him through her heavily lidded eyes, not losing the superior tilt to her chin as she observed him, a smirk playing on her lips and her wand hanging loosely at the tips of her slender fingers. Her curls hung around her dark face like a black curtain and not for the first time did Sirius realise that, despite her beauty, Bellatrix was a dangerous person.

"Why, Bellatrix, how nice to see you," Sirius said, returning her smirk and before he had a chance to react, she had pushed him up against the pillar, her wand pressed against his throat.

"You think this is all a joke, don't you," she snarled, jabbing the wand harder and Sirius restrained himself from wincing as he kept his expression calm. He was far too used to her threatening ways to know that if he showed the slightest trace of fear, Bellatrix would take it as an invitation to become even more violent.

"I'm sorry, but what is?" he asked and Bellatrix snarled.

"You're a filthy blood-traitor, not worthy of bearing the family name!" she hissed.

"Been having tea with my mother, have you?" Sirius asked and Bellatrix's snarl grew as she jabbed her wand harder against his throat.

"Listen to me, _Sirius_—" she spat out his name like if it were something vile in her mouth, "—you'll regret ever making it into Gryffindor. I'll make sure of it, you dishonourable, scum-of-the-earth—"

"What's going on here?" a male voice asked and Bellatrix looked over her shoulder, her superior smirk reappearing as she set eyes on the newcomer.

He was a boy much older than Sirius, perhaps sixteen or seventeen if his height was anything to go by, with dark hair and equally dark eyes, although they shone kindly as he turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Bellatrix let go of him, turning to look at the stranger instead, her arms crossed against her chest again.

"Everything is fine here, _Tonks_," she spat, using the same tone of voice she had used when saying Sirius' name and Sirius understood at once—this boy was a Muggle-born. "Go chase butterflies or whatever it is you _Hufflepuffs_ do."

Tonks ignored her remark as he looked coldly at her. "I suggest _you _go to class, before I—"

"Before you what? What is a Mudblood Prefect like _you_ going to do _me_?"

"I'll have to report this to your Head of House. And believe me, I don't think you'd want that. Imagine what your family would think when they learn that the infamous Bellatrix Black has been expelled," Tonks said, his voice almost mocking and Sirius had to practically stop himself from letting his mouth fly open. Never before had he heard anyone talk to Bellatrix that way.

Bellatrix's expression became almost murderous as she glared at Tonks, her arms hanging at her sides in clenched fists.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix' voice dropped to positively icy, perfectly matching her expression. She raised her wand and pointed it to Tonks' face, whose expression remained eerily calm. "How dare you talk to me that way, you filthy Mudblood!"

"Bella!" a voice called out and they turned to see a flustered Andromeda running towards them. She placed herself between Bellatrix and Tonks, facing her sister. "I think that'll be enough, Bella," Andromeda said quietly, lowering her sister's arm. "Don't."

Bellatrix looked positively livid as she glared at Andromeda in disbelief. "You dare defend the Mudblood?"

"No, Bella, of course not," Andromeda said quickly and Sirius could tell she wasn't being entirely truthful. "But remember what Mother said. She warned you."

Bellatrix glared at her as she conceded and lowered her wand, before returning her gaze to Tonks. "This isn't over. You've just signed your death certificate," she hissed, before turning on her heel and storming off in the direction of the castle.

Andromeda let out a shaky sigh and Tonks brought up a hand to his neck, rubbing it as he observed Andromeda.

"Lovely sister you've got there, Andy. Although a bit dramatic, I must admit," he said and Andromeda let out a small laugh.

"Oh, Ted," she sighed, before turning to look at Sirius. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, he came before she could start firing hexes," he said, cocking his head in Ted's direction. He puffed out his chest as he added, "Although I'm sure I could've handled her on my own."

Andromeda smiled. "I'm sure you could've, Siri," she said, before turning to look at Ted. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, giving her a smile. "I'll be going now."

He touched Andromeda's shoulder gingerly and nodded in Sirius' direction, before walking off. Andromeda stared after him longingly and Sirius' smiled as he observed his cousin.

"You like him," he said and his smile grew as a light blush crept onto Andromeda's pale face.

"You're ridiculous," she said, the unmistakable ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "Come on, let's get you to class."

* * *

_A/N: Oh, I just love Andromeda and Ted...I just might write a fic about them one day. Anyway, I was thinking about adding a bit of Lily's thoughts in the next Chap...so, should I or shouldn't I?_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: So there's this bird chirping outside my window that won't let me sleep and well, I finally finished this chapter, so here you go. A big thank you to **SourAir** and **GoMaraudersAndLily** for reviewing! Hope you all enjoy it. Happy reading!_

* * *

The One in Which Their Lessons Begin

What a strange place Hogwarts seemed, even more so to the small girl with dark red curls and shining green eyes. Never in her wildest dreams would she have dreamt of a castle where small children were sent to study magic, of all things. And actual magic too, not the kind that people who call themselves magicians do, where the only magic used is the magic of illusion, but the kind that involves a real wand and knowledge and _talent_.

Of course, her friend Severus had told her endlessly of the magical school, but Lily had never fully believed it, thinking it too good to be true. It wasn't until the scarlet train had pulled into the Hogsmeade station the previous night that Lily had allowed herself to believe every single word Severus had whispered to her as they lay side by side in the grassy fields just north of her house.

She had been a little sad when Severus had been placed in a different House from hers, but a bit glad that Marlene McKinnon, her friend from the train, had made it into Gryffindor, too. She had become friends with the rest of the girls as well—Alice Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, and Mary MacDonald—the previous night, when they had stayed up until late hours of the night, exchanging stories from their childhoods.

She soon discovered that both Marlene and Alice had grown up together and where what wizards called Pure-bloods, which is to say that they came from old, respected wizarding families who were said to not have a drop of Muggle blood in them. Marlene, as she had already told her, had five brothers, two of whom were still in Hogwarts, while Alice had none. Dorcas was an only child as well, and what wizards referred to as a Half-blood, which meant that her father was a Muggle-born and her mother a Pure-blood. That left Mary, whom had two younger siblings, and Lily, who only had one sister, Petunia. They both had Muggle parents, which Severus had once told her meant they were both Muggle-borns.

Severus had been right in telling her that being a Muggle-born made little difference, but he had forgotten to tell her that not all people felt that way. This she had learned after hearing the Howler Sirius' mother had sent him in which, among other things, Mrs Black referred to Gryffindor as a 'House of filth', putting as evidence that it was full of 'Mudbloods'.

Naturally, Lily was foreign to such a wizarding term and she turned to Marlene long after Sirius had left their table, a confused look in her face.

"What's a Mudblood?" she asked and Marlene froze, her spoon suspended in mid-air. Alice let out a small gasp as she clasped a hand over her mouth, while Dorcas appeared to have become incredibly uncomfortable and Mary looked just as confused as she felt.

Marlene hesitated, pulling at her fringe, which fell perfectly across her brow. She opened her mouth, but it was James Potter, the wild-haired bespectacled boy who was already promising to be handsome when he got older, who answered.

James, who was also quickly becoming the bane of her eleven-year old existence, leaned forward in his seat as he turned to look at her, his mischievous hazel eyes finding hers.

"It's a vulgar term that wizards who don't know any better use as an insult towards people without magical parents. Dirty blood, it means. It's a load of rubbish."

"You mean people like me?" she whispered softly and James grimaced.

"It's completely ridiculous and nobody uses it anymore, except those who think themselves better than anyone else," Alice explained. "No one here thinks like that."

Lily nodded and she felt oddly relieved as the bell rang out, signalling the end of their Breakfast and the beginning of their first class.

Their first class just so happened to be Charms, which Lily was really looking forward to. She had read through her textbooks during the summer and her Charms book had been the one that had caught her attention. She had tried a simple charm she had found in her Defence Against the Dark Arts book, _Lumos_, and had found that she had gotten it correctly in her second try—she had been too eager in her first try that she had forgotten to do the hand movement involved correctly.

She rose from her seat as she gathered her knapsack, intent on finding Classroom 2E as soon as possible.

"Does anyone have the slightest idea where the Charms classroom is?" Dorcas asked as she too rose from her seat, followed by the rest of the girls.

"I think we should ask Caleb," Marlene said, looking around for her brother, who appeared to have left already. "Well, bugger."

"That's alright, I know where it's at," James said arrogantly, as he stuffed a closed letter into his knapsack before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Do you really, James, or are you just trying to show off?" Marlene asked and James grinned.

"Of course I do. Why would I be trying to show off?"

Marlene shrugged. "Alright then. Lead the way."

James started for the door, leading them out of the Great Hall, with Remus and Peter, his fellow Gryffindor first-years, on either side of him. The girls started after them, but Lily hung back, eyeing James' retreating back dubiously.

"Are you coming, Lily?" Marlene asked, looking at her over her shoulder.

"Are you sure he knows the way?"

Marlene considered her question for a moment, before shrugging.

"I dunno. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. But we'll never find that classroom just by standing here." She linked her arm in hers, tugging it lightly. "Come on."

Lily sighed as she made her way reluctantly after James, who led them through the sea of students, toward the grand staircase. They followed him up the flight of stairs, which seemed never-ending. Lily spotted a pair of first-year boys she recognised from the Sorting, wearing blue ties and was about to suggest they follow them, when James took a sharp turn into a corridor full of rushing students trying to get to class and she lost sight of them.

Up and down they followed him, and Lily was starting to believe that James didn't know where the classroom was any more than she did. What genius thought it was a good idea to send a group of first-years off to their first class without any sort of directions, she wondered?

James made another turn into a seemingly deserted corridor. They passed a portrait of a pair of drunk monks, who seemed quite delighted at the sight of them, raising their goblets in salute. They called something out to them, but whatever it was, they did not hear as the unmistakable sound of someone banging on the coats of armour, which they would soon learn to distinguish as the sound of trouble, reached their ears.

Whoever was making the racket seemed to have sensed them, for he let out a cackle as he left what he was doing and swooped toward them, making them all duck. A small man wearing bright green and magenta clothing floated in front of them, looking highly pleased with himself as he stared down at them. He looked like a ghost, but not quite, because he had a physical form.

"Well, what do we have here? Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He grinned at them all and Lily narrowed her eyes, taking an instant dislike to the more-than-a-ghost little man.

"Erm, right," Remus said, taking a step back. "If you'll excuse us, we have to find our classroom."

The little man clapped his hands in delight. "Well, why didn't you say so? Why not let old Peeves help you out? I've been here longer than anyone else and know the castle like the palm of my hand."

They all turned to look at each other just as the last warning bell rang out and Lily let out a small groan.

"Great, just great. Late for our first lesson." She turned to look at Marlene accusingly. "I just had to listen to you, didn't I? 'Let's follow the boys' you said, 'they'll know where to go' you said." She shook her head and James laughed. "And what is so funny, may I ask, Potter?"

If James was put-off by her use of his surname, he didn't show it; he merely shot her a smile, which she knew was supposed to dazzle her. Unfortunately for him, the only thing it did was infuriate her further.

"Aw, come off it, Evans. Let's ask Peeves, was it?" James said, turning to look at the little man. "Maybe he knows."

He nodded. "Oh, yes. Ask Peeves."

"Alright, then. Would you mind telling us where Classroom 2E is?" Alice asked.

"Of course not," Peeves said, seeming oddly pleased with himself. "Just turn around and go back where you came from and head up two floors. Once you get there—"

"What are you all doing here?" a soft voice asked behind them and they all turned around to see a tall, very pretty girl with brown curls and kind grey eyes walking toward them. "Shouldn't you all be in class? Are you bothering them, Peeves?"

"I would never!" Peeves said innocently, looking as if he had just been insulted.

The girl did not look convinced. "Go away, Peeves."

He crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out at her. "Make me!"

"I haven't got the time to humour you, Peeves. Either you go away or I'll go call the Bloody Baron this instant!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue at them again and vanished, blowing a wet raspberry as he did so. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed. The girl let out a sigh and shook her head as she turned to look at them again.

"You're all Gryffindors right?" she asked and they all nodded. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah, but, see, here's the problem: we have no bloody idea where our class is."

The girl laughed. "It's just around this corner. Come on, I'll walk you there. I'm Andromeda Black, by the way, sixth-year Slytherin prefect and Sirius' older cousin."

Now that Lily looked closer, she did have a slight resemblance to the shaggy-haired boy.

"What were you doing down here?" Mary asked curiously after they had all introduced themselves.

"I was just headed to the library," she said as she led them down the corridor.

"You mean it's around here somewhere?" Lily asked curiously, peering behind her shoulder.

If there was one thing Lily was most eager about, apart from the classes, was visiting the Hogwarts library, which Severus had promised her held the biggest collection of every kind of magical books she could ever dream of.

Andromeda nodded. "It has the biggest collection of magical books I have ever seen, ranging from books on invisibility to books on dragons. They also have a large selection of Muggle books, for the Muggle Studies class. Well, this is it. Classroom 2E," she said, coming to a stop. She pushed open the door for them, sticking her head inside. "I'm sorry to disturb your class, Professor, but I believe I have found your remaining students."

There was shuffling from inside, then the sound of faint footsteps, before the door was opened wider, revealing a short, little wizard with dark brown hair and a black suit. He smiled at them as he stepped aside, motioning them inside.

"Thank you, Ms Black," he squeaked and she smiled, before excusing herself. The little wizard turned back to them, clapping his hands together. "Got lost did we? No need to worry, happens to all of us. I'm Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms Professor and you are?" he asked, nodding his head as he consulted a list as they introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you all and welcome to my class! Now if you'll take a seat, I can continue with my lesson."

They hurried toward the first empty seats they could find. Sirius was sitting in the last row, looking bored and he motioned at the empty seats next to him, which the boys took immediately. Lily allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of an empty table next to the boys', taking a seat between Dorcas and Marlene.

"Now, as I was saying, today we will start by learning a simple charm that goes by the name of _Wingardium Leviosa_. Now, does anyone know what this spell does?" he asked, looking at them from across the room.

Lily's hand shot up in the air before anyone else's and Professor Flitwick smiled. "Yes, Ms—?"

"Evans, Professor. It's a Levitation Charm, sir, that, when done correctly, can make objects fly."

Professor Flitwick nodded eagerly. "Good! Five points to Gryffindor for a well-thought out answer. Now, if you can please take out a clean parchment and a quill…"

And with that Professor Flitwick started talking about the properties of the spell, while they furiously scribbled away everything he said. By the end of the lesson, Lily had on the table in front of her a parchment full of complicated notes and little illustrations that were supposed to make Professor Flitwick's lesson easier to understand. She noted, with some irritation, that James, on the other hand, hadn't so much as lifted his quill and was staring out the window, almost giving the sense that he already knew everything there was to know about the subject.

Which is why, when it was time to put everything Professor Flitwick had told them to use, she couldn't help but feel a bit smug as her feather rose from the table in front of her, before everyone else's. Her happiness, however, was short-lived as James gave a lazy swish and flick of his wand, making _his_ feather levitate. He grinned in her direction as Professor Flitwick praised their work, giving them an extra five points.

_Stupid, arrogant prat_, she thought angrily to herself as she stuffed her materials back into her knapsack, almost missing Professor Flitwick telling them their homework—which was to write a small essay on everything they had learned that class. She sensed someone coming to stand by her table and she looked up to see James standing there, smiling at her.

"Not a bad class, eh, Evans? Nice wandwork."

Lily said nothing, just glared at him as she flung her knapsack over her shoulder, before stalking off. She knew she was being absurd, but Lily couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated by it all. It seemed that while she had spent most of her summer pouring over her books trying to learn as much as she could, James hadn't thought it necessary because it all just came to him naturally. If truth be told, she felt a bit jealous. Not that she would ever tell him that.

* * *

"Why does she hate me?" James asked as they headed to their next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Who does?" Remus asked absentmindedly as he consulted his timetable yet again, making sure they were headed the right direction this time.

He didn't want to be late _again_. Out of all his classes, Defence Against the Dark Arts was the one Remus was most looking forward to, because he hoped that he might learn something useful about his condition.

"Evans."

"She can't hate you," Sirius said. "She'd have to know you and she doesn't know you—_yet_."

"So you're telling me she'll hate me once she gets to know me?" James asked, frowning.

Sirius grinned. "Exactly."

"Thanks, mate. You're a great friend," James said sarcastically and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"I try to be," he replied as they approached Classroom 3C.

They filed into the classroom, taking a seat in the back row. Professor Banks, who was to be their Defence teacher, walked in shortly after them, inspecting the class. He was a tall, sharp-looking man, who had once been a well-known curse-breaker, until he had gotten on the wrong side of a Sphinx during an expedition in Egypt, which had cost him his left leg. He'd apparently made his share of enemies as he chased down thieves who stole treasure from the ancient tombs, which had apparently made him always be ready for an attack and jumped at the slightest of sounds. He had a quirk to his eyebrow that made him look as if he were forever puzzling over something, almost as though he were trying to explain to himself how he had ended up teaching inexperienced children how to defend themselves against pixies and hinkypunks.

He started the class off by calling roll, occasionally glancing at the faces that went with the surnames he seemed to recognise. When he finished, he set the list aside placing the tips of his forefingers together.

"Let's see your wands," he said casually as he walked down the aisles.

Remus felt glad he had placed his wand in front of him as soon as he had walked in and he straightened it with his finger. Suddenly, without any warning, Professor Banks was among them, his wand pointed at Peter's throat, who had been busy rummaging through his knapsack for his wand, taking them all by surprise.

"What's your name, boy?" Professor Banks asked.

"P-Peter Pet-ttigrew, sir," he stuttered, looking nervous.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you're dead, Mr Pettigrew." Banks did not lower his wand as he turned to the class, his eyes sweeping over them. "Lesson number one: Always keep your wand handy."

He lowered his wand then, and Peter let out a shaky sigh of relief. The Professor walked along the aisles again, his wand taping against the palm of his hand. He swooped around suddenly, placing a dark fold over Remus' eyes with a wave of his wand, making his world turn dark.

"How many windows are in this room?" he asked.

Remus cursed softly under his breath, having paid no attention to the classroom. He wondered, briefly, what this had anything to do with the Dark Arts, when he heard a soft, girlish whisper behind him. "Seven."

It was so low that Remus doubted Professor Banks had heard it and, even though he was still uncertain whether that was the correct answer or not, he felt grateful for it.

"Seven, Professor," he said and the blindfold vanished at once.

"Very good, Mr—?"

"Lupin, sir."

"Five points to Gryffindor, Mr Lupin. Let this be Lesson Number Two: Always be aware of your surroundings." He paused, looking at the class. "Why is no one writing this down?"

As the class scrambled to gather their quills and parchments, Remus glanced over his shoulder and saw Dorcas Meadows sitting directly behind him, giving him a small smile. Remus returned her smile and muttered a soft "Thanks" before turning around again, just in time to see Professor Banks placing a mild stinging hex on an unsuspecting Hufflepuff boy.

"Lesson Number Three: Always be ready for an attack."

And the class continued like that, with Professor Banks turning his wand on somebody as he named the next lesson, while they all scribbled away furiously. For homework, they had to write two rolls of parchment on what they thought defined the Dark Arts.

"That bloke's completely mental. Anyone else think he should be locked up in St. Mungo's?" Sirius asked as they left the classroom, joining the rest of the school.

"Did you see the way he crept up on Evans?" James asked, shaking his head as they headed outside for their break. "Scared her out of her wits."

Peter sighed. "It's going to be a long year."

It was going to be a long year indeed.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Herbology," the squat little witch with short, black hair said as she led them across the castle grounds. "My name is Professor Sprout, Head of the Hufflepuff House. Can anyone tell me anything about Herbology?"

Lily's hand shot up in the air before anyone could do more than look at each other in confusion.

"Yes, Ms—"

"Evans, Professor. Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and their functions. Many plants provide ingredients for potions and medicine, while others have magical effects of their own right, which is why their study is important."

"Rightly so, Ms Evans," she said, coming to a stop. "Now, this is Greenhouse Number One, where we will be working most, if not all, year." She pushed the door open, ushering them inside, where it was a bit dark and gloomy. Professor Sprout then led them toward a table, in which a large, green plant rested and looked at them eagerly. "Now, I have a treat for you. First, does anyone know the name of this plant?"

Peter, who had skimmed through his Herbology book during the summer because it had seemed interesting, spoke before even Lily had a chance to raise her hand.

"That's Devil's Snare, Professor."

Sirius' shot him a sideway grin, while James patted his back.

"Very good, Mr Pettigrew, was it?" Peter nodded and Professor Sprout smiled. "Would you mind telling us what this plant does in particular and how to stop its effects?"

"It has the magical ability to strangle anything that happens to touch it. It's also a plant of the dark, which means it resents the light, Professor. "

"Excellent response, Mr Pettigrew. The best spell to use against Devil's Snare is _Lumos Solem_. Repeat after me," she said, making them repeat the spell over and over until she seemed satisfied with the results. "Very good. Now, for this next exercise, I need two volunteers."

She scanned the classroom and they all stepped back from the table, not necessarily sure what her next exercise would involve, but not wanting to be the one to figure it out, either. Her eyes fell on Sirius, who was busy whispering something to James. "Why, how nice of you to volunteer, Mr Black."

Sirius looked up, evidently confused. "Er—"

"If you would please come stand by me," Professor Sprout interrupted. Sirius shrugged as he walked around the table, coming to a stop beside Sprout. "Now, I need another volunteer. How about you, Mr Pettigrew?" she asked, looking at Peter. "You'll need your wand for this, Mr Pettigrew."

He nodded nervously as he joined Sirius, extracting his wand from his robe's pocket.

"Do you remember the spell?" she asked him and Peter nodded. Professor Sprout then turned to Sirius. "Now if you would please place a finger on the plant."

"Do _what_?" Sirius asked, looking at Professor Sprout as though she had just sprouted an extra head.

"Place a finger on the plant," she repeated calmly.

Sirius looked at her dubiously as he did as he was told. "Now what?" he asked, paling slightly as he got his answer: the plant had started wrapping around his finger, where he had first touched it, slowly making his way up his arm. He panicked, trying to pull it away, but that only made the plant travel faster up his arm.

"If you would please hold still, Mr Black—" Professor Sprout started, but Sirius cut her off.

"Hold still?" he said, his voice a pitch higher than normal. "How can I hold still when this thing's got my arm?"

"You have to relax, Mr Black. If you don't it'll kill you faster." Professor Sprout turned to Peter. "Now, point your wand at the Devil's Snare and repeat the spell we just practised. Loud and confident."

"Oh, yeah, now I can definitely relax," Sirius said, looking every bit nervous as Peter felt.

Peter gulped as he pointed his wand at the Devil's Snare and mustered his courage as he said in a loud voice, "_Lumos Solem_."

A beam of light shot from his wand and almost at once the plant recoiled, allowing Sirius and Peter to let out sighs of relief.

"Excellent job, Mr Pettigrew," Professor Sprout said as the rest of the class cheered. "Now, if you would all find an empty table for some notes…"

"Great job, mate," Sirius said, patting his back as they re-joined their group of friends and Peter smiled.

Finally, he had found something he would be good at.

* * *

After lunch they had History of Magic, which Sirius soon found out was the most boring class _ever_. It was the only class taught by a ghost, Professor Binns, who spoke in a flat drone that made them all fall into a deep stupor. The only people that seemed to be scribbling notes were Lily and Remus, while the rest of them struggled to keep their eyes open. Who would care to know boring facts about a bunch of dead people, Sirius wondered? They were dead for a reason, right?

Sirius watched as the small hands of the magical clock in the front of the classroom slowly ticked the minutes away, allowing his mind to wander. His thoughts travelled back to his mother and the Howler she had sent him. He knew the Howler was supposed to make him feel guilty, even remorseful, but he didn't. He felt nothing short of happy. He had finally managed to free himself of his family's expectations for once, and do what he'd been threatening to do ever since he was a small child: break away from their grasp.

And there was no way Sirius was ever going back, of that he was certain.

* * *

The clock seemed to be going insanely slow, much to James' chagrin. He tapped his feet as he drummed his fingers against the table, making Remus' shoot him an annoyed look, which James ignored. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang and James jumped from his seat and rushed out the door, almost bumping into a pair of older students in the process. He hurried down the front steps onto the grounds, intent of getting to his first flying lesson. He could hear his friends calling behind him, but he didn't stop, the grass rippling under his feet as he ran down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. He came to a stop as soon as he reached them and his friends soon joined him, standing on either side of him waiting for Madam Hooch, the Flying Instructor, to arrive. She did just as the girls had joined them, and she looked at them expectantly.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, quickly."

James did as he was told, standing next to an old broom with twigs sticking out of them.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"Up!"

James' broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Peter's had simply rolled over and he noted with some satisfaction that Snivellus' hadn't moved at all.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. James was pleased when she nodded at him, before moving on to Sirius.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said, bringing her whistle up to her lips. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—one."

She blew it then and they all kicked off the ground. James looked around and grinned as he saw that Snivellus hadn't made it off the ground. He turned to look at Lily then, who had managed to get off the ground, but looked as if she were about to pass out at any moment. Madam Hooch blew her whistle again and James leaned forward, bringing his broom back down in one swift movement.

They continued like that, with Madam Hooch correcting their posture or else complementing them, before allowing them to rise higher and higher off the ground. The bell rang, much too soon for James' liking, signalling the end of their first Flying Lesson.

"Did you hear her?" James exclaimed happily as they walked back toward the castle. "She said I was a natural!"

"Yes, James, we all heard her," Peter sighed.

"And we heard you the first three times, too," Remus said.

"Think I could make it into Quidditch next year?"

"Definitely, mate," Sirius said, adding under his breath, "And I hope you do because I'm not real sure I'd be too fond of hearing you complain if you don't."

James grinned. "Merlin, I _love_ Hogwarts."

* * *

_A/N: __If I don't post anything up anymore, it'll probably be because that damn bird drove me crazy. If not, then the n__ext chapter's going to be about the missing two class-Potions and Transfiguration-and anything else I can think of. I'll try and put more Marauder interaction in the next chap, because this one was missing it, wasn't it? I'll probably post it some time next week, because I still have to finish my Terrorism project. _

_Anyway, review, favorite, ignore or whatever. Hope you all have an amazing weekend!_

_-SirEvy_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** First off, can I just say a big thank you for all of you who have actually taken the time to review the story? I swear, you guys Siriusly rock! You guys make me swoon with all your lovely reviews :D I'm literally grinning like an idiot as I write this. So thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!_

_Okay, for those of you who have been waiting for me to update, I'm sorry! These past few days have been a complete hassle. First I was busy trying to finish my project and when I finally did, my computer decided to be funny and stop working and it took me ages to figure out what was wrong with it. And when I finally did, I had this horrible case of writers block and I had no idea what to write next. _

_Anyway, here is the next chapter to AMT, as I'll be referring to this story from now on. There's more Marauder interaction as I've promised. Hopefully it's as good as I think. But I've been known to overestimate myself. Typical Gryffindor, if you will, although I'm more of a Slytherin. Anyway, let me know, yeah?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I had a dream once in where I owned Harry Potter and was happily married to Adam Levine. Then I woke up to find myself covered in honey and feathers, courtesy of my oh so lovable little sister. I guess that's what happens when you get pissed drunk and pass out. Anyway__, as I was saying I don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda._

_On with the story!_

_-SE_

* * *

The one in which they explore the school

The rest of the new Gryffindor's first week passed much in the same fashion: Remus, James and Peter would try, to no avail, to awaken a snoring Sirius, until either one of the three boys finally gave up and threw the pitcher of water onto their sleeping friend. After much cursing from Sirius, in which he swore he would get them all back, they would rush down to breakfast, where they would have, at minimum, twenty minutes to spare before their first class.

Once in class, James would sit in his seat, his elbow rested on the table, trying to appear interested in the lesson, but failing, mainly because he felt that he already knew everything there was to know. After all, his parents, both being exceptionally good wizards, had taken it upon themselves to tutor their young son, who, even at a young age, was a talented wizard. Sirius, being extremely talented as well, would sit back in his seat, with a bored look in his face although, secretly, he paid rapt attention to everything the Professors said. He never felt the need to pick up his quill to take notes, however, priding himself on his exceptionally good memory. Remus, being the most studious of the four, seemed to be the only one who scribbled furiously away on his parchment, taking everything down. He was determined to show Professor Dumbledore that he had not made a mistake in allowing him to attend Hogwarts. And Peter, well poor Peter, had a hard time trying to keep up with the Professors. But that didn't stop him from trying. He tried as best as he could to write down everything they said, even though it made little to no sense to him.

James found quickly that his favourite class was not Defence Against the Dark Arts as he had first thought, but Transfiguration. He found he was exceptionally talented in this branch of magic and it came easiest to him. He had been the first one to successfully be able to turn his toothpick into a needle, much to Professor McGonagall's delight and his fellow redheaded Gryffindor's chagrin. It greatly puzzled James why Lily Evans, whom he had only met just recently, seemed to have taken an instant dislike to him.

Admittedly, James wasn't entirely innocent when it came to Lily's dislike towards him. He only had to reflect upon their first Potions class to realise that.

_James walked into the Potions classroom, closely followed by his three new friends. He scanned the room for available seats, when his eyes fell on the greasy-haired boy whom Sirius had nicknamed as 'Snivellus'; not that they had actually bothered to learn his actual name. He grinned mischievously as he elbowed Sirius, motioning him in the direction of the first-year Slytherin. Sirius returned his mischievous grin and both boys casually made their way to where the boy was sitting._

"_So, Snivellus," James started as he discreetly handed Sirius the Dungbomb he had manage to nick from an unsuspecting Gideon's bag. He had been looking for a perfect victim and he had finally found one. "Tell us, how have you liked Hogwarts so far?"_

_Snivellus looked at them, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "What do you want?"_

"_Oh, nothing," Sirius said airily. "Just trying to make conversation with a fellow first-year, is all." _

"_And am I supposed to believe that?" Snivellus said, his voice dripping with suspicion. "What do you two really want?"_

"_Like I said, just trying to be friendly," James said as Sirius nudged him, signalling that the deed was done. "Obviously, we're wasting our time here."_

_And with that, both boys walked away quickly, knowing they had mere seconds before the Dungbomb went off, just as their portly Professor made his appearance. _

"_Good morning class," the Professor started as the boys took a seat, just in time to see the show. _

_Before Professor Slughorn could go any further, there was a small explosion, clouding the entire classroom in a brown smoke, filling it with a putrid odour that made people cough as they covered their noses. There were a few shrieks from the girl population as Professor Slughorn tried to settle the class down as he waved his wand around. In an instant, the air was cleared and the smoke disappeared, revealing an incredibly irritated Lily, who was glaring daggers at the two laughing Gryffindor boys in the last table._

She had shouted at them both right after class; James had never heard a more colourful array of words coming out from such a petite girl. Among other things, she had called them both "arrogant, bullying toerags" whose heads were "too far up their arses" to act civilised, while Snivellus snickered at them from behind her all the while.

For reasons unbeknownst to him, the fact that Lily seemed to have a close relationship with the Slytherin bugged him to no end. He couldn't fathom how such a pretty girl could be friends with a slimy-haired git. He had mentioned this to Marlene, who was supposed to be his best friend, only to have her smirk at him as she patted his head affectionately.

James had come to the conclusion that the female species was incredibly difficult to understand as far as he was concerned.

* * *

"What are you doing, mate?" Sirius asked, somewhat bored as he tried to peer over James' shoulder.

They were in their dormitory, late that Friday night, trying to relax after an arduous first week of school. James was currently in his bed, examining closely a parchment, which Sirius suspected was a letter from his parents.

_Dear James, _

_You're father and I were very pleased to hear that you have been sorted into Gryffindor, son, although we would have been proud regardless of whatever House you were sorted into. I'm equally pleased to know that you have made friends with Sirius Black. He seemed like such charming young boy and I can only imagine how unpleasant things will be for him once Walburga learns of his Sorting. _

_Do try and stay out of trouble, son, and concentrate on your studies. I won't make this long, because I know you'll be busy trying to adjust to your new life in Hogwarts, but do try and owl your poor mother once you get the chance, will you Jamie? I miss you terribly._

_Lovingly yours, _

_Mum _

"Well, she was right about something, _Jamie_," Sirius said as he reached the end of the letter, "I _am_ incredibly charming."

James snorted as he pulled the letter away from Sirius' prying eyes.

"That's only because she met you passingly. If she had actually taken the time to know you, she'd find you to be a bit of a git."

"Git," Sirius muttered and James laughed.

"That'd be you, mate."

They were quite for a moment as Sirius went back to his bed and picked up a stray book while James rummaged through his trunk, obviously looking for a piece of clean parchment and a quill, when he suddenly gasped.

"What?" Sirius asked, not bothering to look up from the book he was lazily paging through.

"How do you fancy a late night stroll?" James asked, his voice full of mischief.

This got Sirius' attention and he perked up, suddenly interested.

"What do you mean?"

James raised a battered, watery cloak up in response and Sirius felt his eyes widen at the sight.

"Is that—?"

"An Invisibility Cloak?" James smirked. "You bet your arse it is."

The shaggy-haired boy let out a low whistle as he approached his messy-haired friend, admiring the Cloak he was holding.

"I've never even _seen_ one," he said in awe. "Where'd you get it from?"

James shrugged. "My dad. Said it was a family heirloom or something like that. I reckon we should give it a try, you know, _just_ to make sure it works," he said with a mischievous grin.

Sirius nodded energetically. "Do you think we should wake them?" he asked, motioning to their already sleeping friends.

"Why not?" James shrugged.

Peter had been the easiest to awaken and he had instantly agreed to accompany them, no questions asked. Remus, well Remus was a different story.

James approached their sleeping friend cautiously, extending an arm to nudge the sandy-haired boy.

"Don't you even dare, James," Remus mumbled, his voice thick with sleep before James even had a chance to do more than blink. "Before you even _think_ about waking me up, you should make sure that whatever you have to tell me is important. If it's not, then I suggest you walk away, before I hex you. And I don't think you'd want that, because I don't know many spells and you'd probably just end up with an extra pair of arms coming out of your head and no way to fix them.

"And then you'd probably have to go to Professor McGonagall, to have her sort you out. But I don't think she'd take it lightly if you were to burst into her quarters at almost midnight. Or—"

"Where exactly does an Invisibility Cloak fit on your top list of important things?" Sirius asked, interrupting Remus' rant.

This seemed to drag every thought of sleep away from the sandy-haired boy's mind and he sat up quickly, eyeing them suspiciously.

"An Invisibility Cloak?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes, Remus, an Invisibility Cloak," Sirius said, smirking as James held up the Cloak. "I'm guessing you know how it works."

"Of course I know!" Remus said as he rose from his bed. He looked excited as he inspected the Cloak closer. He passed a hand under it and, almost instantly, it disappeared from view. "Wicked," he grinned.

"What say we explore the castle?" James asked, raising his eyebrows as he grinned at them.

"I'm in," Remus said quickly.

And with that, the four boys cautiously made their way down to the empty common room, before coming to a stop at the portrait hole. James threw the Cloak over all four of them, before climbing out of the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" the Fat Lady asked, peering frantically out in the darkness.

The boys said nothing, quickly walking away from her, down the corridor, trying to stifle their excited laughter.

"This is so cool," Peter whispered as soon as they were out of earshot. "I can't believe it actually works. She didn't even see us!"

"Of course it works, Peter. I think that's the whole point of it being an _Invisibility_ Cloak."

"I know that. But it's just—it's cool alright?"

Remus laughed. "I agree with Peter. Do you know how much fun we're going to have tonight?"

Sirius smirked. "I knew there was more to you than just being a boring old bookworm, Lupin."

"Sod off, Black," Remus muttered, trying to hide his smile.

"Where'd you guys reckon we should go first?" James asked.

"The Kitchens!" Sirius said quickly.

James laughed. "Trust Sirius to think about food."

"I'm hungry!" Sirius defended.

"You _always_ seem to be hungry, Sirius."

"Do you even know where the Kitchens are?"

"More or less, yeah," Sirius shrugged. "And even if I didn't, isn't it the whole point of this little expedition to explore the school?"

James shrugged. "Lead the way, then."

And so the boys took off down the corridors, following Sirius' lead. The school seemed different in the night. All the portraits seemed to be fast asleep and the corridors, which were usually full of bustling students, seemed eerily quiet. It was quite dark, their only illumination being the light of the almost full moon.

"Do you think any of the teachers will be up?"

Remus frowned. "I dunno. I suppose so, but I think we should be more worried about Filch."

"And his bloody cat," Sirius piped in. "That thing gives me the creeps."

But, as it was, the boys did not meet a single soul in their little stroll. They finally reached a large painting of fruits, which Sirius claimed was the entrance to the Kitchens.

"So, what now?" Peter asked.

"I reckon we should try touching the fruits," Remus shrugged.

James reached out a hand to touch the grapes, not really sure what to expect. Nothing happened.

"Try the orange," Sirius suggested thoughtfully.

"You try the orange. It _was_ your idea to come here," James reminded him.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he reached out to touch the orange. Again nothing. He sighed as Peter inspected the painting closely, before reaching out a hand to touch the pear. It squirmed a little, much to the blond boy's surprise.

"Try it again," Sirius commanded.

Peter did as he was told and again, the pear squirmed. Remus tapped his chin thoughtfully, before reaching out hand to tickle the pear. It squirmed, let out a little laugh, before transforming into a green doorknob.

"Good job, Peter," Sirius grinned as he pushed the door open.

They pulled off the Cloak as they rushed into the enormous, high-ceilinged room. It was as large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. The boys grinned as they began rummaging through the Kitchen, stuffing his pockets with sweets.

After each of them where satisfied with their acquired sweets, they threw the Cloak on again and quietly exited the Kitchen.

"You know, not that I'm complaining, but you'd think we'd have used to Cloak to play a prank on those Slytherins," Peter said as they made their way down the corridors again.

"A prank?" Sirius asked, his eyes dancing with mischievousness.

"Yeah. You know, like the one you two played on Snivellus the other day."

"You know, Peter, that might be the best idea I've heard all night," James said, his impish grin reappearing.

Remus yawned. "While that might be fun, I reckon we should get back to bed. It's getting pretty late."

"Come on, Lupin! Where's your sense of adventure? I want to explore some more."

"Yeah, Remus! I say we explore the Forbidden Forest."

Remus frowned. "I don't think that'd be a good idea. I mean, there's a reason why it's _forbidden_."

"Come on. What's the worst that could be in there?"

"I heard there are loads of dark creatures in there," Peter said, frowning slightly. "Trolls and vampires, even _werewolves_."

Remus made a strange noise, paling slightly. Sirius turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a _little_ werewolf. I reckon it can't be worse than my mother," he smirked. "I mean, what's the worst thing a werewolf can do? Bite you, right? My mother, on the other hand—"

Sirius stopped as James elbowed him, motioning to their friend. Remus had become incredibly still, his mouth set in a thin line as he stared straight ahead.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Black," he said coldly.

James frowned. "Remus, mate, what's the matter with you?"

"We have to get back to bed. Now," Remus said with finality, ignoring the three boys' questioning looks.

Sirius looked at James, who merely shrugged. The four boys set off towards their common room again, nobody daring to say a word. An uncomfortable silence fell over them, making the boys feel uneasy and the walk back to the Gryffindor common room seemed incredibly long. James had the feeling that if it hadn't been for him needing the Cloak, Remus would have walked away and left them there.

They climbed quietly through the portrait hole once more and only then did Remus finally break the silence.

"I'm going to bed," he said as he walked away from them, not bothering to face them. "I recommend you do the same."

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Sirius whispered as James frowned at his friend's retreating back.

"I dunno. But whatever it is, I reckon it's up to us to find out."

* * *

_A/N: And here's where I cut it short. Just because if I continue, it'll ruin the flow of the story, I think. Anyway, the next chapter should be up by the end of this week, because I know exactly what to write next :) Till next update!_

_-SE_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** First things first: A big THANK YOU to **laura3pjhghphoO**, **skHermione**,_ **_GoMaraudersandLily_**, _and **RuneDraconis **for reviewing. You guys are so freaking awesome you deserve an unlimited supply of Chocolate Frogs ;D Siriusly guys. Thank you.  
_

_Okay, moving on...here's the next installment to ALT! I'd have updated sooner-believe me, I feel absolutely shitty for not doing so, but hey, life's like that. That and I've currently become obsessed with watching Ed Sheeran's LegoHouse video on repeat- I just giggle like a crazed fangirl whenever I see Rupert Grint. *sigh* But better late than never, right? Anywho, this chapter's short-it's more of a filler than anything-and entirely about Remus, only because I felt like a few details about him were needed. Hopefully I didn't suck as bad as I think I did._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own a lovely set of the books and all eight movies as well...does that count?_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

For the remainder of the weekend, Remus could be found in the library, nose buried in a book. He was trying very hard to remain unnoticed, which wasn't hard because the weather was nice enough and not many people could be bothered with staying indoors.

He hadn't talked to either of his roommates since that Friday night, despite their attempts to get him to go with them down to the lake.

It wasn't so much that he was mad at them, because he wasn't. After all, they didn't know anything about his condition and couldn't be blamed for their ignorance.

No, Remus wasn't mad at them.

He was mad at himself. He should've never accepted Professor Dumbledore's invitation to allow him to attend Hogwarts. He had foolishly allowed himself to believe that he could actually lead a normal life, could actually make friends and that he could actually forget about his condition for once.

But Remus should've known better, he should've known how difficult things would be for him. After all, being a werewolf was never easy.

His parents had tried shielding him from it all, telling him that he wasn't a monster, that he was just a normal boy—albeit a boy with a horrible disease, but a boy all the same. He never had the heart to tell them how very wrong they were, because he wasn't normal. He was a _werewolf _and that was as far from normal as you could get_. _

Sometimes, Remus wondered what he had done to deserve such a terrible disease, to have angered the werewolf they called Fenrir Greyback to the point that he had actually bitten him. He remembered that day clearly, as if it were just yesterday; it was hard not to, when it plagued his every nightmare.

_It had been a cold, dark, December night when it had happened. It had been raining outside, the wind howling loudly as it slapped against his house, making it tremble and groan under its wrath. _

_The sound of thunder clashed outside and Remus pulled his covers tighter over his face. He was tempted to run to his parents' room, to beg them to let him sleep with them, but he stopped himself—he was a six-year old boy after all, and six-year old boys weren't supposed to be afraid of _lightning_. _

_Suddenly, he heard a noise outside his bedroom window, like that of someone tapping against it; he figured he must be imagining things. Or that it was the tree slapping against it. After all, what person in their right mind would be outside, in the middle of a thunderstorm?_

_He lay still in his bed, wide awake, too afraid to even breathe, let alone look in the direction that the noise was coming from. He pulled the covers high over his head as the tapping grew louder, more urgent. He closed his eyes tight, wishing whatever it was away. The tapping stopped as suddenly as it had begun and Remus broke free of the blankets surrounding him. _

_As cautiously as he could, he turned to his window. He peered outside, his heart thumping wildly in his chest and what he saw next made him wish he hadn't: a creature with vicious yellow eyes was leering at him, its mouth open in a snarl, revealing yellow, pointy teeth. The rest of its body was hidden in shadows, but Remus knew that whatever it was, it wasn't human. A clash of lightning, a blink of an eye, and it was gone from his sight, leaving Remus even more confused and scared than ever. _

_He stayed there, lying in his bed for what seemed like an eternity, too scared to do more than blink. Something in the back of his mind told him he wasn't safe, that whatever creature had been outside of his window wasn't gone. His common sense was screaming at him to stand up and run to his parents' room. But he felt frozen, paralysed with fear._

_A low rumble of thunder sounded overhead and Remus shut his eyes tight, willing himself back to sleep, trying to forget the creature and storm raging outside. His fear increased as he felt the spine-tingling sensation that someone—or _something_—was staring at him again and he shut his eyes tighter, whimpering in fear as he willed whatever it was to go away. He felt his heartbeat increasing, trashing against his chest dangerously. _

_Something cold and sharp dragged itself against his cheek and before Remus could scream out for his parents, he felt a pain like no other in his right arm. It felt as if a thousand poisonous swords were piercing through his skin. He heard someone screaming out, the pain evident in their desperate cries and it took him a full second to realise the screams were coming from him._

_The pressure on his arm lessened, but the pain only grew. He opened his eyes to darkness and he could feel it engulfing him, the pain taking over his senses, overpowering him as he gave into it. He could faintly hear an anxious voice calling out to him from a distance, begging him to stay awake. "Remus...Remus…"_

"Remus!"

Remus blinked, feeling slightly startled as he looked around the room and it took him a few seconds to realise that he was in the library. His heart was beating erratically against his chest, the memory still clear in his mind and his palms were sweaty. He looked around for the source of the voice and found a small girl with wavy, brown hair looking at him, her soft, blue eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright?" Dorcas asked and Remus managed to nod his head as he swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled.

She looked at him for a moment, obviously not convinced, but, thankfully for him, she didn't press the subject further. Instead, she gave him a bright smile as she took the seat across from his.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought you would've been with the boys, you know, since you four seem to have become friends, but James said they hadn't seen you since breakfast. Are you mad at them? I've noticed that you haven't been talking to them these past two days. They can be a little reckless, I've noticed, but I think they're nice enough."

"Mmm," was all Remus said, not really sure how to answer her. He couldn't help returning her smile, however; her bubbly personality seemed quite infectious and Remus could already feel his anxiety dissipating.

Someone cleared their throat impatiently behind them, startling Remus, but Dorcas smiled some more, this time at someone behind Remus.

"Oh, Lily, I had forgotten you were there," the blue-eyed girl said and Remus turned in his seat to find the pretty redhead standing behind him, her lips pursed in a thin line.

"Madam Pomfrey asked me to come get you," Lily informed him as she crossed her arms tight against her chest. "There's someone looking for you in the infirmary."

"Why were you in the infirmary?" Remus asked curiously.

"Because those arrogant arses you call friends pushed Sev into the lake!"

"I don't think it was them, Lily," Dorcas said. "I was there and I didn't see either of them around. Unless they can somehow turn themselves invisible, I don't see how they could've done it."

Lily frowned, pursing her lips in a thin line again as she crossed her arms. Dorcas smiled at Remus, shaking her head and rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"Anyway, Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this," she said, reaching out to hand him a folded piece of parchment.

"Oh," he said, stuffing it inside his pocket.

"Aren't you going to see what is says?"

"No. I'll read it later," Remus said nonchalantly. He knew exactly what the letter would say and he didn't want to think about tonight any more than he had to. "You said someone was looking for me?" he asked, turning to look at Lily. "Who was it?"

Lily bit her lip. "I don't know. She didn't say her name, but I heard Madam Pomfrey calling her Amy, I think. Is she your mum? She looked a bit like you."

Remus sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah, that's my mum."

"Well she's looking for you," was all Lily said, before turning her heel and walking briskly away from them.

Remus stared after her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, good day to you too," he mumbled.

Dorcas giggled. "It's nothing personal, you know. It's more like she dislikes James and since you're James' friend, she dislikes you as well. She thinks you're all just a bunch of arrogant toerags—her words, not mine. I think it's probably because of that prank you boys pulled on her friend Snape during Potions. I don't think I like her friend, but he's Lily's friend and I like Lily. I think she's wrong, though." She said all this very fast, her smile not wavering once as she stared at him with her big, blue eyes.

"Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow in question.

Dorcas' smile grew into a grin as she leaned across the table to him. "I don't think you're an arrogant toerag. I think you're rather lovely," she whispered, giving him a small wink as she stood from the table and walked away from him, leaving a blushing Remus to stare stupidly after her.

He let out a small sigh as he shook his head, trying to ignore the warm feeling spreading throughout his body again, focusing instead on making his slow progression down to the infirmary. He tried to keep his mind occupied, trying very hard to ignore the anxious knot growing in the pit of his stomach. He could feel his dread growing with every step he took and the setting sun did nothing to calm his nervousness. His legs felt like lead and his heart was beating wilder than ever, threatening to burst out of his chest.

The full moon had always made him anxious, but it seemed more pronounced now. After all, he had always had the comfort of knowing that his parents were close by during his transformations, in the small cottage in the middle of the forest they had purchased after he had been bitten.

Tonight would be the first night he would be transforming without that comforting thought.

He heaved a great, weary sigh as he came to a stop in front of the door of the infirmary. He could hear his mum's muffled voice coming from inside as well as Professor McGonagall's and that of an unknown woman he guessed was Madam Pomfrey. He swallowed hard as he lingered outside the door for a moment, before pushing the door open. All three women turned around at his entrance and his mum's tired face broke into a smile as she caught sight of him.

"Are you feeling alright, Remus, honey?" his mum asked as she pulled him into a warm hug. Remus nodded, feeling a sense of inexplicable calmness coursing through his body.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, Amy," Professor McGonagall said.

"I still worry, though. It'll be his first—"'

"Off you go, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, cutting off his mum as she looked over Remus' head. "Your gash's all fixed now."

Remus turned to find the first-year Slytherin he recognised as being Severus Snape or, as James and Sirius had taken to calling him, Snivellus. He was staring at him curiously, listening attentively to their conversation. He looked a bit annoyed at being dismissed so abruptly, but said nothing as he took his leave.

"What are you doing here, mum?" Remus asked, trying to ignore the feeling of uneasiness he was now getting.

"I missed you, sweetheart," his mum replied, smoothing his hair down. "And I couldn't very much stay calm without seeing you, knowing what day today is."

She looked worn out and the worry lines on her forehead seemed more pronounced. Remus looked down, hating himself for causing her this pain. As if reading his thoughts, his mum raised his chin gently.

"It's not your fault, Remus," she said softly, but firmly. He felt his vision clouding and he desperately tried to blink his tears away, to no avail. His mum sighed heavily as she hugged him to her chest. "Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart," she whispered.

Remus nodded as he allowed her to comfort him, wishing with all his heart that he could believe her.

* * *

_**A/N:** Yay! You made it to the end of the chapter. Woo-hoo! That means it didn't totally suck :D I didn't want this to become too angsty, if I even managed that, which is why I added the Dorcas bit. Hopefully it didn't kill the flow of the chap. I would've written about his actual transformation, but I didn't trust myself to do it any justice._

_I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I wont say exactly when, because then something'll happen and I wont update and I'll just end up looking like a giant moron._

_I'll probably update sooner if, you know, you guys reviewed. Yeah, I'm totally bring you guys. ;)_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **No, you're not imagining things, I really have updated! lol I felt bad for taking so long to update, so I decided to update much sooner than I had planned! Hooray for me! And hooray for all of you who reviewed my last chapter: **GoMaraudersAndLily**, **RuneDraconis**, **bkaddictjk**, **RuterDam**, **Magic and the Marauders**, and **Blue Luver5000**. Siriusly, you guys freaking rock! Thank you! :)_

_I'm really excited for this chapter and I hope I did it right. *crosses fingers*_

_I thought of a new idea for my disclaimers, so that they can be more fun for me to right and entertaining for you guys. I'll be adding random facts about me, just so you guys can learn a bit about the crazy girl who keeps writing this story. Since I've got 7 chapters done, I guess I'll do 7 :p_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I like wearing mismatched socks, because they make me feel like a rebel; I have an unnatural fear of belly buttons; I constantly find myself having arguments with inanimate objects-don't worry, though! I usually win-most of the time; Johnny Depp is my spirit animal; Bellatrix is my favorite villain; when I'm mad, I usually mutter whatever HP spell I can remember under my breath; and I own Harry Potter! just kidding, I don't._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Where do you think he is?" Peter asked, scanning the corridors.

"I dunno," James answered as he looked behind him yet again. For the past few minutes, James had been peering behind his shoulder, searching for a glimpse of their sandy-haired friend, almost making it seem as if he had a tick.

After Sirius had somehow managed to insult Remus, neither boy had talked to him. Or rather, he hadn't talked to _them_. They had tried to make amends and get him to go with them down to the lake, but Remus declined their invitation, claiming that he still had homework to finish. They knew he was lying—Remus had quite proudly announced he had finished all his homework the night previous—but neither boy said anything. They had decided to leave their sandy-haired friend alone, to give him time to cool off.

They had thought nothing of it when Remus hadn't shown up for dinner that Sunday night. They figured that he was still in the library, being as studious as he was. After all, that was where Dorcas had said she had last seen him. But when he hadn't shown up in their common room past curfew, the boys had become worried.

They had been ready to rush to the infirmary, to see if their friend was there, but Roger had stopped them before they could do more than twitch a leg. Sirius had been all for using the Cloak to sneak out, but James had decided against it and so, they had agreed to wait until the morning.

But, even then, they had no luck. The boys had eaten a hurried breakfast, before rushing to the infirmary, but Madam Pomfrey had stopped them. She had shooed them away, sending them off to class, which the boys had only reluctantly done. Remus hadn't shown up in either of their morning classes and the boys couldn't help but wonder what had happened to their friend.

They were now headed toward their lunch, when they passed Lily and her slimy friend, Snivellus. James perked his ears, straining to hear what they were saying.

"I'm telling you, Lily, there's just something weird with that kid," Snape was saying. "He was there in the infirmary yesterday and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. _And_ he was missing at breakfast today. Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious to you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

James wondered who they were talking about, before shrugging it off. After all, what did he care?

Lily bit her lip, considering what Snape had just said. "I know you don't like them, Sev, and neither do I, but don't you think you're being mean? He seems nicer than that Potter boy."

At the mention of his name, James stopped in his tracks and walked back a few steps, hiding behind the pillar Lily and Snape were standing close to. Sirius rolled his eyes as he and Peter walked back, coming to a stop next to him.

"What?" Sirius whispered, but James ignored him, concentrating instead on Lily and Snape.

Severus snorted. "They're all the same if you ask me. But, I'm telling you, there's something going on with that weird kid with the scars. And I'm going to figure out what it is."

There was no doubt now who Snape was talking about; James could feel his frustration rising. Who did this boy think he was, talking about his friend like that?

"Severus, that is none of your business," Lily chided just as James stepped out from his hiding place.

"She's right, Snivellus. That's none of your business."

"You really should learn to keep your abnormally large nose out of other people's business, Snivellus," Sirius said snidely, coming to stand beside James.

"_You _should learn to keep out of other people's business, Potter," Lily said, pointing a finger in his direction. "This is a conversation between Severus and I and your input isn't needed."

"Yes, _Potter_," Snape put-in, almost mockingly. "_We_ don't need you here. So leave."

"Yeah, but, see, I don't really think I want to leave," James said.

"Leave Sev alone! This is none of your business, Potter."

"I'm sorry, Evans but he was talking bad about our friend," Peter said bravely, although deep down, he was quivering a bit. After all, girls always made him feel nervous. But he felt as if owed it to Remus to stand up for him. "So it kind of is our business."

"Exactly," Sirius said. "We don't like it when people mess with our friends."

"That's rich, coming from the biggest toerags I've ever met," Lily replied, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at the two boys.

"Who? Us?" James said, bringing a hand to his chest, in mock-hurt. He shot a look at Snivellus, who was standing behind Lily, smirking at them.

"Don't play stupid with me, Potter," she snapped.

"I don't think they're playing, Lily; they look stupid enough to me," Snape mocked and James shot him a look; if it hadn't been for the fact that Lily was standing in front of him, he might have punched him.

Lily continued, ignoring Snape's remark. "I know it was you who put that Dungbomb in Sev's cauldron and I know it was you who pushed him into the lake yesterday."

"While nothing would have pleased me more," Sirius said, his face the perfect epitome of innocence, "I'll have to claim our innocence. We weren't anywhere near the lake yesterday. Right James?" he asked, turning to look at the bespectacled boy.

"Right," James lied, still glaring at Snape. It had been them, of course; they had hidden under the Cloak—not that James was about to tell Lily that.

"I know it was you," she said accusingly.

"How? Marlene tells us she didn't see anybody around."

"I don't know! I just know it was you two," she said, still glaring at them.

"Come off it, Evans. Even if it was us, and I'm not saying it was, could you blame us? I mean, look at him," Sirius smirked, pointing at a glaring Snape. "He looks like he really needed the shower. Whoever threw him into that lake did us all a favour."

Lily's face was turning an alarming shade of red and if James had known any better, he would have stopped himself then and there. But he didn't; he was having too much fun angering the redhead.

"You should listen to him, Evans," James piped in, his voice mocking. "I mean, I don't get why such a pretty good-looking lass like yourself is even friends with such an ugly git like Snivellus, when you could have three equally good-looking blokes like us as friends."

He smirked and Lily glared at him, letting out a frustrated shriek. She drew back her fist and, before James could react punched him squarely in the nose. He staggered back, his nose bleeding profusely and he could hear Peter hissing something at him, before he bumped into someone.

He turned his head up, looking up into the stern eyes of Professor McGonagall and James gulped; from the corner of his eye, he could see Lily's face drain of any colour as the stern witch glared at them.

"What is going on here?" she demanded as she spotted James' bleeding nose, which he was trying to keep under control with one hand.

"I—well—um—" Lily stuttered, but James cut her off as he gave Professor McGonagall his most charming smile, feeling his chivalry take over.

"Well, see, Professor, we were running to the Great Hall, because we're _really_ hungry and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going because next thing I know, I'm staring straight at this pillar here, with a _very_ bad nose bleed."

Professor McGonagall glared at them, not looking quite convinced, but, to his relief, she didn't press the subject further. "Very well. Mr Black, kindly take Mr Potter down to the infirmary. As for you," she said, looking at Peter, Lily and Snape, "head to lunch now, before classes start again."

And with that she left, closely followed by Snape and Lily, the latter of whom shot James a reluctantly thankful look.

"Bloody hell, mate," Sirius said, as they started walking again, this time in the direction of the infirmary, "what was all _that_ about?"

"What do you mean?" James asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I think he's talking about you covering for Evans," Peter said, looking at James in confusion. "Why'd you do it?"

"I dunno," James shrugged, as he kept his head up, trying to stop his bleeding. "I'm more interested in knowing how you managed to stand up to Evans. I've seen you trying to talk to a girl and you couldn't even manage to say _hi_."

James wasn't trying to be mean, though; it was true. The first time Peter had tried talking to a girl had been an utter disaster.

_The boys had been gathered around the warm fire in their common room after a long second day of school. James and Sirius had been engrossed in a game of Exploding Snap, while Remus had his nose buried in a book, leaving Peter to stare around the common room. His eyes fell on a pretty, blond girl he recognised as being Mary McDonald._

"_She's pretty," he said, to no one in particular._

"_Who is?" Remus asked, not bothering to look up from his book._

"_Her," he said, cocking his head in the direction Mary was sitting._

"_Alice?" James asked, extracting himself from his game long enough to see who Peter was talking about._

_Peter shook his head. "No, not her. Mary."_

"_Oh," James said, shrugging a bit. "I suppose she is."_

"_Why don't you try talking to her, mate?" Sirius asked._

"_Yeah, maybe I will," Peter nodded._

"_Well, why don't you talk to her right now?" Remus asked, finally looking up from his book._

"_Now?" Peter squeaked._

"_Yeah." James nodded. "Why not?"_

"_I well, um, I don't know," Peter stuttered._

"_Come on, mate. Don't tell me you're afraid of a _girl_."_

"_They're scary," Peter muttered and Sirius barked out a laugh._

"_I'm with him on this one, mate. Girls can be dead scary sometimes," James said seriously, thinking back to earlier that day, when Lily had yelled at him for about a minute straight._

_Sirius smirked. "Evans. Evans can be dead scary. _Normal_ girls, on the other hand, aren't _that_ scary."_

"_I agree," Remus said. "Not all girls can be intimidating." His eyes flickered to where Dorcas was sitting, between Marlene and Lily. She looked at him, giving him a bright smile and Remus blushed, looking away quickly. He turned back to find Sirius looking at him curiously, his ever-present smirk in place. "Especially not when you know how to treat them," he said pointedly, looking at James, ignoring Sirius' knowing look._

"_What are you saying, mate?" James asked, looking puzzled._

"_I'm saying that telling Evans she should have her eyesight checked after she accused you of slipping that Dungbomb into Snape's cauldron wasn't the nicest thing to say."_

"_In my defence, she automatically assumed it was me," James defended._

"_But it _was_ you," Remus pointed out._

"_Yeah, but she didn't know that, did she?" James asked and Remus sighed, turning his attention back to Peter._

"_We're not saying that you should go out with her or anything. Just go over and say hi," he instructed._

"_Okay," Peter squeaked, nodding his head._

_Sirius grinned, patting Peter on the back. "Come on, Pete. Go for it." _

_He gave him a small shove and Peter scurried to his feet, feeling his palms grow sweaty as his heart began beating against his chest. He walked slowly toward the spot where the girls were sitting, stealing a glance back at his friends. They were looking at him, giving him encouraging grins, but that did nothing to stop his nervousness. _

_They all seemed rather intimidating, all five of them, clustered around in a sofa, whispering rapidly to each other._

_They stopped talking as he approached them, turning to look at him and Peter swallowed hard. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, making him seem like a fish, before squeaking something that sounded unintelligible, even to him. They looked at each other, all with confused expressions on their faces and that was all it took to make Peter run away from them, scampering up the stairs._

_The girls looked at each other again, before looking at the three Gryffindor boys, two of whom were rolling around the floor, laughing, while Remus, being the most sensible, tried to hide his smile._

"Shut up," Peter muttered and Sirius barked out a laugh as they approached the infirmary door.

James wasn't bleeding as bad as before, but he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to check if his friend was in there. He opened the door and stepped inside, closely followed by Peter and Sirius. It was empty, save for a small, sandy-haired boy who was curled in a bed, his eyes closed. They could see a few new, faint scars adorning his face and he looked incredibly tired. They approached him cautiously and Remus' eyes flew open automatically.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding as tired as he looked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" James asked, ignoring his question.

"Having a nice vacation," Remus replied sarcastically as he sat up.

"Well, in that case, we're here to join you. Classes have been quite a hassle, actually," James grinned and Remus managed a feeble smile. "Where were you?"

"I went to visit my grandmother," Remus answered automatically, turning away from them.

"Well that must have been on hell of a visit. What happened to you?" Sirius asked. "You look like—" He paused, trying to find the right words to describe exactly how Remus looked. "Well, you look like shit, honestly."

"I feel like shit," Remus muttered.

"And you're here because—?"

Remus hesitated for a fraction of a second. "My grandmother has a contagious disease and Professor Dumbledore asked that Madam Pomfrey make sure I hadn't caught it, before letting me go back to the school."

James had a feeling that Remus wasn't being entirely truthful, but he decided against pressing the subject further. After all, whatever it was, it was up to Remus to decide whether or not to tell them.

"So, are you ready to go back now?" Peter asked.

"I dunno. Madam Pomfrey still hasn't given me the okay," Remus answered, just as Madam Pomfrey exited her office. She was a fairly pretty woman of about thirty, with kind eyes, yet stern appearance.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked as soon as she had spotted them.

"Well, Jamie here crashed into a pillar and got a nosebleed," Sirius answered as Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to the wild-haired boy. "I think you oughtta check his eyesight, too."

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "He seems okay to me. I don't see any more bleeding."

"Well, if that's the case, we'll be on our way," James said quickly, inching back to the door.

"Nevertheless, I'd like to make sure myself," Madam Pomfrey said and James groaned as he turned back around. "As for you two," she said, turning to look at Sirius and Peter, "you should get back. Class'll be starting in a few minutes."

"But we haven't had lunch yet," Sirius whined.

"Stop by the Kitchens and ask the house elves to give you something," she said, as she ushered the two boys away. "Get on. Shoo."

"This is the second time you shoo us away today," Sirius said as they walked out to door. "I'm starting to feel like a chicken."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes as closed the door, before turning to James. "You stay here," she said, ushering him to a bed. "I'll be right back." And with that she scurried off, leaving Remus and James alone.

"What really happened?" Remus asked curiously.

James shrugged. "I crashed into a pillar."

Remus snorted. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Am I supposed to believe _you_?" James shot back.

Remus' face fell as he turned away from him, his jaw set. James let out a sigh as he passed a hand through his already untidy hair.

"We were walking out to lunch, when we overheard Lily and Snivellus talking. He was saying something about—" James hesitated, not knowing what to say as Remus turned to look back at him, his expression softening a bit. "Well, we heard him talking about you."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Yeah. I didn't like it one bit and neither did Peter or Sirius and we kinda got into a big argument and well, Lily punched me after I said something about Snivellus."

If Remus hadn't felt as touched as he did, he might have laughed at the thought of the petite redhead punching James. As it was, he only managed another soft, "Oh."

"Go on, you can laugh," James offered, giving him a smile. "It _was_ pretty funny."

Remus sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Why'd you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" James asked in bemusement.

"Stand up for me. You didn't have to."

James shrugged. "Maybe. But you're my friend and that is the kind of thing friends do."

Remus nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Never would he have imagined he would be able to make such good friends as were James, Sirius and Peter. Growing up he hadn't had one single friend; this was more than he could have ever asked for. He allowed himself to believe, for a moment, that they would continue being friends, long after they had learned his secret. He hoped they would.

"Thank you," he managed softly after a while.

James nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

_**A/N**: So...how'd I do? I'll have the next chap up soon and it'll be about * drum roll* the Marauders first prank ever! *cheers* I think it's about time they have their first real prank, but I need some ideas. I have one, but I'm not real sure about it. Any ideas guys?_


End file.
